Unfolding Destiny
by Blazing Dragon 14
Summary: Naruto has had it with the village and he wants to leave but the villagers has other plans for him. Read how Naruto destiny unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Look honey, it's him again." A woman whispered in her husband ear, I was close enough to hear her clearly. The husband looked distastefully at me. Although I was still in the academy, learning the way of the ninja, I could feel the murderess instinct emitting from him. For a second I thought the man was about to attack me.

"Leave him, you know the Hokage policy. I for one don't want that to happen." The man said and left with his wife.

"Look mommy it's the funny boy I told you about." I turned around and saw a girl in my class who actually talked to me today; she was holding hands with her mother. The woman angrily watched me for a few seconds then got her attention back to her daughter "didn't I say not to talk about him. I am warning you for the last time, never go near that monster again." She dragged her daughter along with her.

Why. Why do people treat me like a monster? I haven't done anything wrong, yet they call me the devil, tell me to die and leave them alone. The only person who is nice to me is the Hokage, even he is a little distant from me time to time.

I decided to ignore them the same way Iruka sensei ignores me every day of my miserable life.

I continued my walk to my apartment avoiding the eyeing people and promising to myself that once I become Hokage everyone will look up to me.

I opened the door to my apartment and entered. My place was a mass, as usual. I never bother to clean it up, today though looks like a perfect day to do that. But after dinner, then it's full time training.

As I promised, after dinner I started to pick up every piece of paper and garbage that was on the floor. After that, the cloths and other stuff in the closet. Then finally, the dishes.

I stood in the corner and saw my apartment. For a few minutes I thought maybe I in the wrong place. Now that the cleaning was done I could focus on the full night training ahead me. Iruka sensei told us that tomorrow we will have a sparring match and it will determine who's the strongest in the class. I need that title. Only one person is standing in my way, Sasuke. He is known throughout in both the academy and the village as a talented ninja. Even I admire him to be strong. I need to beat him and everyone tomorrow, if I am to be accepted by everyone.

I started to do two hundred push-ups and then hundred and fifty pull-ups. When I was done I was seating all over. I didn't have the energy to do anymore training. I can't give up now otherwise I can't possible hope to win tomorrow.

Next I tried to shadow clone jutsu, which I failed every single time. I dropped to the floor exhausted and out of chakra. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong. I read the scroll about three times and understood most of the parts and I reviewed Iruka sensei lessons, so what was I doing wrong.

'**MASTER YOUR CHAKRA**' I immediately opened my eyes when I heard the voice, but no one was there. Who spoke to me? The weird voice sounded wicked, what was it exactly. But whatever it was, it gave me a lot of help. It told me to master my chakra and that is exactly what I am about to do. I sat on my bed and started to meditate.

About an hour pasted. I assume I am making progress. If I've to improve my chakra control then I can make shadow clones increasing my chances of winning.

'**YOU THINK YOU CAN BECOME STRONG JUST BY DOING THAT?**' The voice again. This time I will find out who he is. I opened my eyes coming face to face with a huge fox trapped in a prison. I was left speechless while the fox in front was smiling. "You are the nine tails." I finally managed to talk, "why you here? Why do I keep hearing your voice?"

The fox kept quiet and continued glaring at me with narrow eyes. He gave a small laugh then spoke '**BECAUSE WE ARE ONE, NARUTO. I AM A PART OF YOU AND YOU ARE A PART OF ME. WE ARE BOTH BONDED TOGETHER BY THE MAN WHO TRAPPED ME INSIDE OF YOU. THAT'S WHY THE VILLAGERS ARE AFRAID OF YOU. IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR THEM IF YOU JUST DIED. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE WORRY I WILL HELP YOU, NARUTO**.'

"But not all of the villagers hate me; the Third Hokage took care of me since I was a baby."

The fox burst out laughing, '**THE THIRD HOKAGE TOOK CARE OF YOU? OH REALLY! NARUTO TELL ME, DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF YOUR PARENTS? ALL YOU HAVE FOR YOUR IDENTIDY IS THE NAME OF UZAMIKA. DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR CLAN? WELL DO YOU**?'

I didn't say a single word because I couldn't. The fox was right; I didn't know anything about my parents and about my clan. The Third gave me this name and one time when I asked about my clan, he refuce to answer.

The smile on the fox disappeared; replacing it was the look of pity. '**NARUTO I TOO HAVE WATCHED YOU GROW UP FROM INSIDE YOU, WHENEVER YOU GOT HURT I WHISPERED TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER**.' I looked at the fox. He was right yet again. Whenever I was really angry, I heard a voice who told me to calm down, was it really him?

'**NAUTO, HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU TWO GIFTS SINCE IT IS THE FIRST TIME WE ARE MEETING. THE FIRST BEING I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR FAMILY. YOUR MOTHER BELONGED TO THE GREAT UZAMIKA CLAN WHICH WAS DESTORYED A LONG TIME AGO. THERE ARE SAVIVORS BUT THEY ARE SCATTER AROUND THE WORLD. NOW ABOUT YOUR FATHER, YOU KNOW HIM VERY WELL, HE WEAS THE ONE WHO TRAPPED ME IN YOU.**'

Naruto eyes widen, "you mean he is my father." The fox just nodded. "I am the son of the Fourth Hokage" I whispered to myself in disbelief.

'**NOW HERE IS MY SECOND GIFT, A TINY AMOUNT OF MY CHAKRA.'** Slowly a red cloud came out of the prison cell and engulfed me. The cloud slowly disappeared and the fox came into view again. But my sight became dull, and slowly my other senses betrayed me too.

The fox started to laugh '**I WILL BE WAITING FOR THE TIME WHEN WILL MET AGAIN NARUTO. I WISH YOU LUCK FOR TOMRROW SPARRING TEST**.'

I finally lost conscious and fell on the water filled ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am sorry for the wait but I got busy with my summer job and then I broke my leg in a bike accident. I am fine after a week of complete rest. Here is the second chapter I hope will be enjoy it and don't forget to review.

Chapter 2

The alarm suddenly rang and the next thing I knew, I fell of my bed and was lying flat on the cold floor. I slowly opening my eyes, still a little sleepy and looked up at the ceiling. I kept staring at it, thinking about what exactly happened last night. Was it all a dream? Did I fall asleep while training and dreamt the whole event with the fox? Maybe because the villagers are always calling me a monster, so I imagined the fox was sealed inside of me. I slowly placed my hand on my stomach and thought about it even more. Or was it all real, was the nine tailed fox really inside me. If he was, then that explains why everyone is so afraid of me.

But it's no excuse for treating me like trash. Sure the Kyuubi tried to attack the village but why am I suffering for what he did. For all I know, I am doing them a favor by keeping the Fox trapped inside of me. Well what's done is done. I can't do anything about it now except by showing everyone how strong I am.

I slowly started to get up, with a new hope and a smile. For starters I will beat everyone in the sparring match today, and prove to everyone I can be a great ninja.

I quickly entered the bathroom and showered. Then I put on my black trouser and a white shirt with a red spiral design made on it. Then I ran out of the door, locked it and finally took off for the academy.

On the way, the villagers were staring at me again. For some strange reason I didn't find it weird, I think it's because I know the Kyuubi is inside of me, so I have decided that I will train and become the Hokage, then everyone will respect me.

As my thoughts were racing on that subject, my stomach started rumble inside. I stopped, I was probably hungry. I was so impatient about the sparring match that I forgot about breakfast. I looked around to see if they was a store nearby. Unfortunately for me there wasn't. The sound came from my stomach got louder.

Ah man, what am I going to do now? I can't fight on an empty stomach. Food, I need food.

That's when I saw an old man pushing a cart filled with some vegetables and fruits. Well it was better than nothing I guess. I ran towards him, wondering what I should buy. I wasn't a big fan of eating vegetables or fruits but I have no other choice. I decided to buy an apple, bananas and a carrot. But before I could even reach the old man, he stopped me by throwing a tomato. Dodging it was no problem for me. I faced the old man with my anger boiling up.

"Hey what the big deal old man, why did you throw that at me?" I calmly said controlling my rage.

"You stay away for me demon drat." He said while holding another tomato. The villagers were now even more glaring at me. I tried to avoid them, but their angry faces didn't leave my mind. I decided to wrap things up, and if it got worst, I can add this event in my 'today's trouble list'.

"Look old man, I just want some food." I took a step closer, and when that happened the old man shoot another tomato in my direction. Anger flared up in me and instead of dodging it, I catch it and threw it in his direction. The tomato landed straight in the old man face and he fell on the ground. Uh oh, I did it this time. I am in big trouble. I watched the reaction of the villages, and each one of them was making the 'I am going to kill you' face.

"That's it; I have had it with you. I don't care what the Hokage says. You are going to die devil boy." One of the men said and following his lead all of the men started to run towards me. Thanks goodness, all of my attackers were only normal civilians. I easily dodged their blows and then set out for a run. They were still chasing me, but not for long. I took some shortcut; I always use them whenever I am being chased by a mob or ninjas after I played a prank.

After running for about fifteen minutes, I finally lost them. I was in a narrow alley, just enough for me to easily sit down. I took long breathes after that. Great, first I had no breakfast and I was hungry, now on top of that I am tired. How can I hope to win in today's match?

"Oh, hello. Am I disturbing you?" I looked to my left and found a person in a Jounin uniform standing there. He had long white hair, with a mask covering his month and left eye. He was carrying a shopping bag. I looked at his eye and found pity. "Don't look down on me; I don't need pity from anyone." I said it in a low angry voice.

"Pity, who said anything about that, I was just passing by and unexpectedly bought some ramen in a cup," my stomach jumped at the word ramen "I am not hungry and throwing them would be a waste. Do you want them?" The man raised his eye brow. For a full minute, I forgot about my anger and focused my attention on the one eyed man. I was about to accept it but my stomach beat me to it. The man heard the noise and handed the shopping bag full of ramen filled cup.

"Well I am glad that's out of hands. See you around kid" with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

After he was gone, I started to eat the ramen and quickly finished all seven cups. After done eating, I got up and started to walk towards the academy. Whoever that man was, he was the best person I have seen so far.

…..

Stupid Iruka sensei, just because I was a few minutes late for a perfectly valid reason, that doesn't mean he could kick me out of class. At least I can still take part in the sparring match. This match was very important and the winner gets a good chance for graduation even with awful grades like mine.

After two periods passed and Iruka sensei didn't let me in, he seriously hated me and never likes to keep me in his class even if I didn't go anything wrong. He should as well as put on 'Naruto not allowed' sign on the door. I tried to sneak in but every time Iruka sensei found me and threw me out of the room (he literally threw me). So I gave-up and waited for the classes to be over while in the mean time I mentally prepared for the match.

About five more lessons passed and finally the sparring match's official started. All of my classmates were taken to the playing ground inside the academy walls.

There were a total of twenty four students who were divided into two groups. I was in group two, along with Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura. In the first group were Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Ino.

The first match was between Shikamaru and Shino. This match was a taijutsu only match, so even if anyone knew ninjutsu they couldn't use it. I wasted all that time on the shadow clone jutsu for nothing.

As soon as Iruka sensei gave the signal, the match began. Shino rushed towards Shikamaru. But before Shino could even reach him, Shikamaru gave up and walked towards a tree and started to sleep there (that's Shikamaru for you, all ways avoiding work).

Next up were Kiba and Choji. At first Choji was a making up some excuse, so he didn't have to fight with Kiba, who was yelling at Choji. Iruka sensei almost accepted Choji withdrawal but Kiba did something stupid "Hey Fatty, anytime you are ready". The entire class even the sensei froze up at the comment. Choji looked at Kiba with blazing eyes. "I am not fat, it's muscle." Choji yelled and charged at Kiba who was grinning like an idiot because he got his fight.

Choji punched and Kiba dodged it by ducking. He side kicked Choji legs but he jumped in a split second. Choji did a flip in midair and landed both feet on top of Kiba head. Kiba fell flat on the ground and stayed there. The nurse came and picked him up; while Iruka sensei declared Choji the victor (everyone knew he was going to win anyway, since Kiba called him fat). "That's what you get for calling me fat" Choji said with a grin on his face, which was stuffed with crisps.

Then me and a nerdy guy with glasses were up. At first I thought I had this in the bag but I was greatly mistaken when the fight began. He was actually as good of a fighter as Sasuke (who was focusing on the boys every move). He thinks I will lose, I will show him who's wrong, I will show everyone.

The boy kicked my face, but I stepped back and caught his leg. I swigged him around and threw him. He was almost out of the round but quickly recovered. He got in a new fighting stance and charged at me again. He started barrage of punches which I tried my best to block and avoid but some of them got through my defense. He kicked again but with full force this time and landed a hit on the left side of my face. His kick sends me flying and I landed right beside the border of the round.

All of the children started to laugh and I even saw Iruka sensei smile a little. Pure rage started to flow in my veins, I started to slowly rise. My opponent looked at me with narrow eyes. He again got in his fighting stance and charge at me. I got in a defensive stance.

He pinched, and I side step and quickly got behind him. He dropped down and span and tried to kick upwards targeting my jaw. But I caught his leg and twisted it. The boy yelled in pain and I immediately let go of his feet. The boy started to rub his feet and tried to bare the pain. Iruka sensei ran and couched down besides the injured boy. He checked the injury and told him it was not serious, after that sensei took him to the nurse office and explained the match will start after he returns but before he did that, he stared at me, it was the same stare I received each day of my life.

Iruka sensei returned and the matches restarted. It was Sasuke's match next. He destroyed his opponent in a split second. Everyone cheered for him especially Sakura.

I fell in love the first moment I saw her. I tried to get close to her, but she doesn't even know I existed and how can she notice, when Sakura is glued to Sasuke. When I beat him, Sakura will admire me. A smile spread across my face just by thinking that.

It was Ino's turn, who was defeated a few seconds later. Then fight after fight in the end it was Sakura turn. I cheered for her but she told me to shut up.

She was up against a red haired girl, Meilin. After a few minutes of fighting it was clear to all of us who was going to win. I cheered for Sakura, although in the middle of the fight she told me to shut up again. But it worked and she started to fight with more determination. But in the end she lost.

With the first round over, we proceeded to the next one. Since there were twelve students remaining, we were again divided into two groups of six people. I thought we were going to have another one on one battle but all of us were surprised when sensei told us that we were going to have a team battle. All of us would participate at one time and whoever defeated the other team first is declared the winning. Also if a person fell in battle he will not be included in the third match even if his or her team won.

In my team were Shino, Choji, Meilin, and two other boys. Sasuke was on the other team along with Hinata.

My teammates gathered to discuss a strategy. I wish Shikamaru was here, he is great with these kind of things. But as it turns out Meilin was also a great strategist. She concluded that in the opponents group Sasuke, Hinata and another boy, Shato are the main problems and if we beat these two then the rest are only flies ready to be squashed. But this plan needed three strong people to hold of these three people. She picked Choji, me and herself to be the decoys, while the rest of the team finishes their fights and regroup with us to help them with Sasuke and Shato.

She told us that while this plan was perfect, it had one problem; the plan wouldn't work if either three of us were defeated. Choji chose to face Sasuke while I choose Shato and Meilin will take care of Hinata. Although I wanted to face Sasuke, but I let it slid because I needed to take care of some personal business with Shato. He made a cake and gave it to me, and when I was about to eat it, the cake exploded in my face.

Iruka sensei told us to get into position and we did as told. Iruka sensei gave the signal and the fight began.

All of us started to race towards our targets. I was almost seconds away from colliding with Shato. I punched but he jumped over me. I turned around expecting a punch or kick but it never came. He and Hinata were racing towards one of my teammate who was already fighting Sasuke. I cursed under my breath. What the hell were Choji and Meilin doing? I searched for them and saw that they were busy with their own problem. I decided to help Meilin since she was the closet but before I could do anything, I was stopped by a kick on the head. I fell on the ground but recovered quickly. I eyed my opponent and got ready to fight. He punched but I catch it and twisted it, he screamed and tried to release himself from my grab but I didn't let him go. Still holding on his arm, I used my left leg to kick his head as hard as I could. After that I let him go, he fell on the ground holding his head and crying. I looked away and watched the battlefield. Choji finished fighting his opponent and was heading towards Meilin to help her.

When I searched for my other allies, two were already defeated and the only Shino was fighting for his life against Sasuke, Shato and Hinata. I was about to run towards him, but Hinata knocked him down with her family special taijutsu. I see what they were going; they sent the weaker one to stop us from fighting their main members while the three of them finished our members one by one.

They stood there catching their breaths. I regrouped with Choji and Meilin. "Guys our plan didn't work." I said.

Meilin was really angry. "I can see that." She was looking directly at our enemy who so far didn't move a muscle. She turned at me "Naruto I need you to do a favor. They will separate us and finish us and all three of them combined, I don't see any chance of victory. That's where you come in, since you are the strongest in the group, you while hold of both Sasuke and Shato while we deal with Hinata and her taijutsu."

I know, I was pretty excited to beat Sasuke and Shato and become the strongest in the academy but this was too much. If it was one on one I would hold him off but it was two against one. The chances were slim at most.

"You can do it, Naruto." I looked at Meilin whose face was full of determination. "Everyone says you are a loser but you are not. Today you showed me that when you beat Shan, who I know as a great taijutsu fighter and now you are standing here in the middle of the second round. Now will you throw in the towel or help us come on top." I smiled at Meilin and Choji who had finished eating eleven packs of crisps while Meilin was giving the speech.

"Alright, let's do this." All three of us faced our opponents who were also ready for the fight.

We charged at them and they charged at us. Sasuke was leading them with his teammates on his flank, while we were in a straight line with Meilin in the middle. When we got close enough Sasuke jumped and tried to kick her on the head. I got in front of her blocked with my arms, and then I threw him by his leg. Meilin and Choji broke off from me and attacked Hinata. Shato ran for her help but I stopped him by placing myself between them.

He was about to attack me but stopped when Sasuke came beside him. "I don't except for you to hold out this long Naruto" he said with a smirk on his face. Our plan was to separate and defeat your team very single person at a time."

I didn't want to hear anymore of his speech so I attacked him. I punched and in quick response he punched too. Both of our fist collided. Shato jumped and kicked in midair and I blocked with my free hand. Sasuke ducked and kicked my feet. I fell but recovered and did back flips until I was at a safe distance.

I saw what the others were doing. Hinata was really giving them a hard time. Since she was from the Hyuga clan, she was an already an excellent fighter before even entering the academy.

While I was thinking about Hinata, I didn't notice Sasuke and Shato coming at me from both sides.

I need to focus; my teammates are counting on me. Shato got in range and he punched, I avoided it and jumped behind him. He turned his face and a pinched him and then did a karate chop on the right side of his stomach. I was about to finish him off but Sasuke came to his rescue. Sasuke was strong but everyone has his own weakness and I know Sasuke's. He punched my stomach but I caught his hand, then the next was aimed for my face but I caught it as well. He jumped and spun in midair. I lost grip on his arms and ultimately let go. He kicked while still in the air and I dodged it. When he landed on his feet, I looked at his face and it was angry. Bingo. He started to punch with more force as before but they were slow so blocking them was no problem.

He punched but I grabbed his hand and threw it aside and then did a back flip. Both of my feet slimmed in his jaw and he fell back. What I didn't know that Shato was standing behind me. While I was still upside down he balanced himself on one foot and kicked me with full force on my stomach. The force was so great that I was send flying. Sasuke caught me and slammed me on the ground with one of his hand on my neck. He took hold of my leg and punched my knee almost dislocating it.

I screamed with pain that was rushing in my whole body. But it didn't end there. He continuous kicked me on my face while Shato stood there laughing. When he was finally done he spat on me and walked away towards Hinata.

I am pretty sure what Sasuke did was illegal but no one came to stop him and now no one is bothering to pick me up although everyone can see I am hurt. Well the fight is over; our team will lose for sure now.

"**Why are you giving up now Naruto? Will you let the Uchiha kid walk all over you? He maybe an Uchiha but you are an Uzumaki. Your clan's sole existence was feared by the five great nations so much that they invaded and were wiped out from the map. Now stand and fight. Use the chakra I gave you and crush him."**

For a second I forgot where was I and the world I was living in, and only concentrated on the fox words. He was right, I won't let him or anyone stand in my way of become Hokage. But I am going to do it with my own strength not anyone else.

I slowly got up, considering my left leg was broken and I was experiencing pain I had never felt before. I tried to stand but the pain was too much to bare, then I forcibly twisted and straightened my leg. I wanted to scream when I did that, but I held it in.

Now that was done, I think it time to get back in the game.

I rushed towards my team who were at the end of their ropes.

I easily got behind Sasuke and when he turned around; I kicked him, and then tossed him in the ground. He got up, and started to punch me. I blocked most of them. He jumped back and again ran towards me with his fist ready to strike. Just when he punch was about hit me, I stepped sides ways dodging his attack. I grabbed his arm with one hand and twisted it, and then I punched Sasuke hard on the face with the other. Finally with all my might I slammed my fist in his stomach, and then grabbed his head with both hands and collided my knee with his jaw. I delivered the final by jumped and landing a kick on his head.

He tried to get up on his feet but failed, I knew he was beaten so I left him and went to help my teammates.

Choji was defeated and only Meilin was left. They didn't notice me coming; they probably thought Sasuke destroyed me. Shato saw me approach and left Hinata to deal with Meilin.

I didn't want to waste time on Shato, so I decide to do it quickly. He punched and ducked, and performed an upper cut. Then I joined my heads together and slammed it in his head. Finally I kicked him in the face and he fell down immediately. He eyes were shut but he was still breathing.

Last and not the last it was Hinata's turn to taken out. But when I turned to face her, she was already on the floor unconscious with a very exhausted Meilin standing besides her breathing heavily.

I ran over to Choji to help him up. Shikamaru joined us along with Meilin.

"Man you guys were awesome, especially you, Naruto. I still can't believe you took down the two of the strongest kids in our class." Shikamaru said it while we were supporting Choji.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you, Naruto. I am glad I was on your team." Meilin made me blush a little. I have never been praised before (especially by a girl), so this is how it feels like.

"So I guess that since you two are left, and then the third round will be the final one." Shikamaru said while looking straight forward.

Yeah I forgot about that, I have to fight Meilin; there can be only one win. But after fighting alongside her even it was just for a moment I didn't feel like going up against her.

After we dropped Choji and the other injured kids at the nurse office we left to continue with the third match. As I was walking to the playground all of the adults were staring at me like I was stole their liver. I just ignored him and continued walking.

Iruka sensei was extremely unhappy about me getting to the final match. While the entire class was amazed I defeated Sasuke and got this far. But no one was cheering for me except Kiba who was shouting his lungs out. All of the girls were clearly with Meilin because all of them were yelling at me to die or called me an idiot. I didn't know if they were siding with Meilin or because I beat up their Sasuke.

Iruka sensei was about to start the match which I was having second thought about. Before I took action, my opponent did. She raised her hand and forfeited the match.

"But why Meilin?" Iruka sensei asked.

"Everyone already knows the outcome of the battle and I know that Naruto will win. So I don't see any reason to continue." She said it in a calm voice

"Alright then," he turned away from Meilin and faced the class. "Since Meilin is no longer fighting, then I have no choice and declare Naruto the winner." His every word felt like, he was trying to eat venom.

I didn't like how he said it, but nonetheless I won, and everyone saw it. Slowly all of the boys started to gather around me, saying how cool I was by beating the strongest kids in the class. Even some of the teacher looked at me with new respect except Iruka sensei.

After ten minutes the third Hokage came so all of the children were ordered the make six rows and stand quietly while I was standing right besides the old man.

"It's good to see you won Naruto. I was surprised when I heard the news and rushed here immediately." The third smiled at me and I just locked my hands behind my head. "Well you know me, I am full of surprises." I said. "That you are Naruto. I have no doubt about it there. If your parents could see you now, I know they would be proud of you."

The Hokage kept smiling at me, but my anger flared up again after he mentioned the word 'parent'. The fox told me The Third knew about them and he wouldn't tell me, I guess this is a perfect chance to find out.

"Hey old man. Can you tell me about them, my parents?" I said it in a low voice. The warm smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with a guilty one. "I am sorry but I can't say. There is a reason behind it and it is for your safety."

I ball my fist tightly, "The fox was right, you do know who they were, but you refuse to tell me."

The Hokage mouth fell open after hearing fox; he immediately couched down to my level and grabbed both of my shoulder, his grab firm holding me in one place. "The nine tails talked you. When did this happen." He said it in low but in a serious edgy voice. His eyes told me he was dead serious and wouldn't let go until I tell him the answer but I didn't flinch. "Oh, you are interested in me all of a sudden. Where were you when all of the villagers were trying to beat me to death last week? You call that safety and I don't worry, I already know who my parents are, the fox told. By the way, everyone is staring at us." When I finished the Hokage looked at the hundreds of eyes watching our every move. He slowly got up and addressed them.

"Sorry about that, Naruto was just telling me about one of the pranks he pulled yesterday." Everyone fell for it. I was a legend in the pranking world, so no one paid special attention to it. But when he looked away from us, he turned to me and gave me 'this is not over' look.

"Lord Hokage shall we continue" one of the sensei asked. He just nodded and said, "Yes of course, time is something which waits for no one."

Iruka sensei stepped forward and gave a sword to the Hokage. The sword looked like average katana; the scabbard and the holder were white.

The hokage faced me "Naruto as you already know after the matches the winner receives a special reward. I am proud to give you this sword. I hope this will help you in future battles." Although I was just angry at him but it vanished after taking hold of the sword. The boys started to cheer for me while only some of the girls were only clapping including Meilin. Watching everyone made me happy and I thought that this was a start for making people like me.

I heard laughter and knew where was coming from.

'Why are you laughing?' I asked the fox.

'**You think just by a few cheers and claps you will forget every injury inflicted on you and about the sword for feel so proud of. It belonged to the leader of the Uzumaki clan. Those who became the next leader inherit this sword. These fools are giving it away like a kids toy, how can you stand for it Naruto?'**

I don't know what to make out what the fox said but my blood started to boil. The Hokage saw my changed expression and had a concern look on his face. "Naruto is anything wrong." He said it in a clear voice and this time everyone heard it. "Yeah there is a problem. Does this sword belong to the chief of my clan?" I said in a calm voice. The Hokage and of the all teachers mouths fell open and none of them try to speak. "Tell me." I shouted.

"It is Naruto. We dug it up from the ruins" the third replied.

"You mean you took it from his dead corpse. I already know what the Five Nations did to them. You burned it to the ground. " I yelled again, but this time I didn't receive an answer instead I saw the teachers getting into their stance expecting a battle, even the Hokage was on the edge. My fellow peers looked at me with wide eyes.

I calm down and took a deep breath. I addressed the hokage "well now that the winner has gotten the prize I should be getting home."

I turned around with my sword in hand and started to walk to the academy entrance. "Naruto wait a minute." It was Iruka sensei voice so I stopped but didn't face him. "You think you can get away with disrespecting the Hokage."

"Well I think I just did and I don't care about him or anyone of you." I coldly said and then jumped over the wall of the academy and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update but i caught a disease called laziness. I promise i will upload the next one quicker. If there are mistakes in this chapter, i am sorry and i will try to improve.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Naruto slammed opened the door to his apartment and entered. His face was burning red from rage.

"How could the Hokage do this to me?" He tightens his grip on the sword. Why did the village have to destroy his clan? What did they ever do to the leaf village so much that their only punishment was death?

Naruto raised his swords until it met his eyes. This sword belonged to the chief of his clan, and the Leaf killed him, along with the other members. Naruto slowly placed one hand on the scabbard and the other on the handle. Naruto applied all of his strength to open the sword, but all of his efforts were useless.

"Why the hell won't this stupid thing open?" He said while breathing heavily. He walked and sat down on his bed. "The stupid Hokage must have sealed it with some jutsu." He threw the sword blindly; it crashed into a vase smashing it into pieces. The sword dropped on the ground and Naruto stared at it as it rolled further and further away from him.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and then he ran towards his blade and picked it up. Why didn't he notice this before? Naruto eyed the words carved on the holder.

'Let the light release, only then will the power unleash.'

Naruto raised his eyebrow. What's that supposed to mean?

"**Maybe I can be of some assistance." **The tailed beast spoke.

Naruto blinked and suddenly he was in a huge room, with the water touching the soles of his feet. The room had little light, but it was enough to see without any problem.

He faced the beast, which was trapped behind a huge gate. He had seen the fox before, but because the memory was a little fuzzy he didn't know the exact detail. The fox was colossal compared to him; heck the beast nails were bigger than him. He was standing on all four legs, with his tails dancing all around in the cell. He had blood red eyes, and was wearing an evil smile with his fangs showing.

Naruto didn't like how the fox was staring at him, it made him feel awkward, and a little scared. Naruto could smell the killing instincts in the air emitting from the fox.

"You know what the words mean?" Naruto finally said timidly.

The beast narrowed his eyes on Naruto, with his smile spreading all over his face. "**Of course, I was the one who told you about the sword in the first place**." The fox raised one of his legs and touched the door to his cell. Both of them stared at each other. Naruto didn't like how the tailed beast looked at him, it was like being stabbed with thousands of pins and needles at the same time.

"**Naruto I did you a favor by telling you who that sword belonged to, now it's your turn. I want you..**"

"Favor, you call this a favor. You tell me my clan is dead and the people who killed them was my own village. I don't owe you any favor you damn fox." Naruto shouted on top of his lungs. Naruto didn't mean to yell, the words just came out on their own. The fox stared at him, his eyes full of blood lust. Naruto started to sweat, his hands and legs trembling, he didn't even had the strength to stand anymore.

The fox pounded at his cells door, which made Naruto take a step backwards splashing water with his feet. "**You dare raise your voice against me, do you even know who you are talking to, I am the Nine Tailed Fox, the strongest amongst the tailed beast! You are not even worth a single hair on my body!**"

Naruto stared at the beast, and started to think about what he said. He knew exactly who the fox was, he was responsible for making his life miserable and why everyone was so afraid of him. His father fought the beast before and defeated him. There was no reason to be scared of him.

Naruto stood firmer and faced the hell demon. "Yes, I do know you." The fox narrowed his eyes. "You are the same beast who took my parents away from me when I was born. Because of you everyone in the village hates me, from the moment I was born, I haven't seen a single person who was kind to me, and it's your entire damn fault!" Naruto's anger flared up, his head started to hurt and tears were falling from his eyes all the while Kyuubi was looking at the miserable boy with a smirk on his face. "Because of you I spend day and night alone and scared. I had no one to look after me, if I was hurt no one bothered to help me instead they said it was a good thing I got injured."

Naruto took a step closer, fist clenched and tears crawling on his cheek. "So if you think I don't know you at all, you are sadly mistaken and you know what" he pointed at the fox "I hate you, I hate you with every breath of my pathetic life."

Naruto looked at the fox whose smile never disappeared during his speech instead it grew bigger with every second that passed.

"You find this funny, don't you?" Naruto shouted "you are just like all of those fools in the village. You don't care if I am suffering or not." Naruto stared at the beast with any hint of anger, but it didn't appear. Naruto thought the fox would be angry at him for yelling again. He turned around preparing to leave when the fox while laughing stopped him dead in his tracks. His laugh sent cold chills down his spine. Naruto slightly turned his head to watch the red beast from the corner of his eyes and again there was a grin on his face.

"**Excellent Naruto**." His voice shook in the whole room. "**You** **have no idea who long I have waited for this day to come**."

Naruto turned and faced his prisoner. "What do you mean?"

The fox gave out a small chuckle, "you will find out soon enough, I will get what I want one way or the other."

Naruto wanted to ask what was he talking about but as soon as he blinked he was back in his room sitting on his bed and holding his blade. While staring at his new weapon, Naruto remember what he really wanted to ask the fox before their argument. Naruto shrugged, now what will he do?

Naruto kept sitting on his bed thinking about what to do? So far his mind was as blank as it had never been. Naruto frowned at how dumb he was. He smashed his head on the surface of the bed and closed his eyes. Naruto wished he was a genius, and then he wouldn't have been suffering from a huge headache.

Naruto immediately opened his eyes and sat up straight. What if he was genius, the thought kept ringing in his mind. He doesn't need to be a genius to open his sword. He will ask someone smarter to help him. Naruto kicked himself out of bed with hope shining bright, but as soon as his feet touch the ground his hope disappeared into an illusion. Naruto scratched his head, there was no one in the village that will help him with anything, and after he shouted at the Hokage the villagers would be mad at him.

A thought occurred in his mind. He could ask Sakura since she is the smartest girl he knows. Besides she doesn't hate me like the rest of the villagers do, Sakura thinks I am a moron, she only call me names like idiot or dump, a failure. To Naruto what Sakura calls him are baby comments compared to what the adults call him.

So Naruto decides to leave for Sakura's house with his weapon on his back. He locked his apartment door and started to run in the streets.

As usual the streets were merciless. Thousands of eyes were following Naruto as he made as way to his classmates house. As Naruto was about to turn into a corner, something very hard hit him on the head. Pain started to grow; he touched the back of his head and found his hair wet. When he moved his hand in contact to his eyes, he stopped breathing, and it felt like he was about the collapse. He shook his head to stay in focus and concentrated on his bloody hand. He turned around the face the villagers behind him, and unfortunately for him, all of them were armed with rocks. He needed to escape this place and fast otherwise he would be spending another week in the hospital.

A villager raised his arm and fired at him, and instantly Naruto took hold of his sword smashing it against the rock sending it flying. The villagers got distracted by the flying rock. This was his chance, while the adults were still distracted. Naruto started running at full speed fearing that if the villagers caught it would be end of him. Once the villagers learned about Naruto's escape they began the death chase but the beast container was already far from their reach.

Naruto took quick short cuts losing his pursuers. He sat down in an alley to catch his breath. He took out a napkin of his pocket and pressed against his injured head. Always running, hiding, getting beaten up, everything had its limit and his limit was reached when some drunken men kidnapped Naruto and had him thrown over a cliff, miraculously he survived the experience. He was really getting sick of all of this crap.

"**Then escape from the place. I will train you to be a ninja. Your father always wanted you to become a great shinobi**." The fox whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Sorry, but I think I made it clear for the last time that I don't want to hear your fucking voice ever again I would rather die than listen to you" he spoke with an emotionless voice. The fox didn't try to speak again, and for the next few minutes Naruto sat in the dirty alley experiencing the most calm and relax moment in his life.

When he finally got up, all of the anger and despair had drained from his body and the blood had stopped flowing out of his head. He would probably want to go to the leaf hospital to get it checked later. He slowly reached the exit of the alley and quickly set out for a run closing the distance between him and Sakura's house.

Naruto was both excited and scared as he stood outside Sakura's house. Although she didn't like him at all, he couldn't help but to stay true to his feelings. He took a deep breath and raised his arm to knock but before his fist came in contact with the door, he stopped. If Sakura's mother came to answer the door, he will most likely die.

He backed away from the door; thinking about how he will get inside the house. He could crawl in through Sakura's window. A huge smile spread across his face; maybe he could spy on her a little.

Naruto jumped with joy and searched for a way to climb into her room. An iron pipe ran alongside her room's window. He started to climb, till he reached the window. He peeked inside the room and found Sakura, Ino and Meilin were in the room. Ino was fast asleep on Sakura's bed with an open book on her face while Sakura and Meilin were sitting on the bare floor reading books. The books they were reading didn't look like picture books or stories books. Heck he wasn't sure if it were meant for kids of their age at all. The books looked very old, the cover was dirty and torn, and why were they reading a century year old book. Heck why are they reading at all, it was a complete waste of time, kids his age should play around rather than been locked up in their rooms and study all day. The thought of studying made Naruto's head spin. Suddenly a cold wind hit his back which made him want to embrace himself to protect him for the cold, but if he did then he would fall. He decided it was time to enter the room because spying on two girls studying wasn't what he had hoped for.

Naruto was about to make his move but stopped when he heard Meilin voice. "It's sure is cold today; I heard it will rain three days straight." "I heard it too. I'll close the window." Sakura replied as she got up and headed straight for him. Panic started to spread in Naruto body and he was frozen unable to move. He was so dead if Sakura saw him, he would be beaten to a pulp. Naruto thought fast for a solution, and the only thing he could come up with was jumping on the ground, he really didn't care if he broke his leg in the process. He was ready to jump when Sakura saw him. His breath escaped him. He could see anger growing in her eyes, her grip over the book was tightening. "Naruto!" She growled.

"It's a misunderstanding, I wasn't spying or anything. I was just…" He was stopped when she raised her book. "You pervert!" She smashed the ancient book straight in his face with extreme amount of force. Naruto head hit the wall reopening the wound, he felt dizzy causing him to let him go of the pipe. He was falling now, head first. On its own accord his right hand griped the iron pipe. His hand kept holding on to the pipe although he didn't have the strength to do it.

"Naruto are you alright." He looked up with his eyes barely opened and saw Meilin stand besides Sakura. "I have been beaten worse than this." He forced a smile.

"Idiot, why didn't you come through the door? Wait there I am coming to get you." Sakura called out and went away from the window, while Meilin kept standing their watching him. "Are you really alright?" Her voice was full of worry. He just nodded, and climbed down the pipe. In truth, he wasn't alright; he could feel the back of the head getting wet. When he landed on his feet, he quickly got a napkin out of trousers and pressed it against his injury .Naruto frowned, he have sure it had healed completely. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Sakura came out.

She had her arms folded on her chest and her eyes told him she was still angry. "Well what do you want?" She spoke harshly.

He used his free hand to point at the sword on his back. "It won't open, and something is written on the scabbard. I can't figure out what it means so I came here for your help." Her annoyed face slowly calmed down. "Fine, I will help you, but it doesn't mean we are friends or anything." She gestured to the open door. Sweat dropped from Naruto face, he can't let her see his wound. "It's your house, you should lead." Sakura frowned, and walked over to me and grabbed the hand which was on the back of his head. Her eye widened when she saw both my hands and the napkin were covered with blood.

"Oh god, Naruto. Is this because I hit you. I am so sorry; I didn't know you will start to bleed." Her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"It's not your fault, this happened before I got here." "How?" "Hmmm. Forget about it Sakura, these things happen to me." Before she could speak Naruto walked inside the house forcing her to follow. Once both of them were inside Sakura closed the door behind.

"Naruto please tell me what happened." She pleaded. Naruto was surprised she actually cared for him. He smiled, "Like I said before, things like these happen to me, so don't worry. My wounds always heal faster. So don't worry." She still wasn't satisfied. "Look, Sasuke practically broke my leg earlier, now look at me, I am completely fine. Almost."

She frowned, "fine if you say so, but you should bandage it first. Go to my room while I get something to wrap that thick head of yours."

He started to go up the stairs, then he was about to ask her a question but Sakura spoke first, even before Naruto could face her. "This event doesn't changes anything Naruto, you are still an idiot and I hate you." Naruto smile disappeared replaced by a frown. "Fine", well he got his answer.

He continued to climb the stairs, and found Sakura's room. Before coming in any closer to Sakura's bed room door, he checked his head injury and it was already healed. He opened the door of the room and entered. Ino was still sleeping on the bed with a blanket on her while Meilin was sitting on the floor but stood up as soon as Naruto got in. "Hello Naruto, I hope Sakura didn't hit you too hard. I should know I did fight her today." She smiled and I returned the smile. "I did deserve it though." Naruto replied to which Meilin raised her eye brow. "So you don't deny you were spying on us. I wonder want will Sakura do if she finds out." "Please don't tell her, I don't want to die so young." Both of them started to laugh.

When they finally stopped, Meilin spoke. "So why are you here way?" She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"My sword is not opening, and something is written on the scabbard, I am not a genius so I am asking someone who is, thus Sakura."

"Hmmm, I see." She replied.

Naruto saw the book in her hand, and couldn't help to be curious about it. "So what were you guys reading?"

Meilin almost jumped at the question. "It's nothing special." It didn't sound like that to him. "Can I take a look?" he reached out his hand to grab the book, but she didn't hand it over instead she placed it behind her back. "You probably wouldn't understand what is written on it. It's pretty hard to read." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "So why are you reading it." He asked. At first her face was blink thinking about how to counter his question, and then she made an angry face, "I think it is not your problem what I am reading."

Naruto didn't flinch. Something was wrong here, he could sense it. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been out of line." He apologized

"No problem, friends fight sometimes." Her anger was gone and she began to relax again. Normally Naruto would jump through the roof with joy at hearing the word friend, but not this time. "Hey Meilin." She looked at him. "Can you at least tell me what it is about?" Her mouth opened unable to properly form any words. "Um… while you see…um"

"It's about the third war." A voice came from behind, and when he turned around, he found Sakura at the bedroom door. In her one hand was a bandage and in the other was a plate with sandwiches on it.

Sakura walked in the room, setting the sandwich plate on the side table. Then she walked towards him, pulled his head down and examining the wound. "You were right about your wounds healing quickly; no trace of your injury is left. The blood has also disappeared." "What, blood." Meilin asked in a panicking voice.

"Don't bother, I tried to ask him myself but he didn't answer." Sakura moved away from him and placed the bandage on the same table as the sandwiches. "SO shall we get started on your sword?"

"Hold up." Naruto said, "you were reading about the third shinobi war?" He glared at both of them.

"Well did you want to see how the great leaf village destroyed the whirlpool village?" His voice was rising. "I knew something was up, Sakura is never nice to me, especially on the day I beat up Sasuke."

"Naruto" Sakura shouted. "We had no intention for hurting your feelings. I was pretty surprised what you said about your clan, and I feel sorry for you. Meilin was also worried, so both of us decided to look into the matter." She paused, her face held no emotions. "So far what we read is true, the Uzumaki clan was invaded by the Five Great Nation, and the clan was utterly razed to the ground." Naruto couldn't believe it; he tried to found the existence of his clan but never succeeds in finding it. When the Nine Tails told him about the invasion he felt angry but he didn't believe it that the leaf, his home would attack the Uzumaki's. Even when the Hokage said it, he didn't want to believe it. But now, these two girls read about it in the book. "Where did you get them, these books?" Naruto asked.

"Ino got them." Naruto blinked in surprise as Meilin spoke. Ino. Why would the girl, who never once dared to look at his face, help him? "She went to the Hokage's office with her father after academy. She was left alone in the office so she ideally wondered through the things and she found these books." Meilin finished.

What Ino did for him today, he owed her big time. "What does it say?" He wanted to learn more about what happened, he need to know.

Both the girls didn't speak. "Come on, I was always denied the information of my clan. How worse can it be?" Naruto pressed on.

"It's pretty worse than you think Naruto." Naruto glared at Sakura forcing her to tell him about it. Sakura admitted defeat and continued. "The whirlpool village and Konaha were allies." Naruto's breathing stopped mid-way in his throat. "The Uzumaki's requested help from Konaha and when leaf ninja's arrived they betrayed them and killed many of your clan's members. It was because of this reason alone that the Whirlpool village was destroyed." Naruto's body went numb, his arms and legs failing him. Tears started to flow down his eyes. The Leaf, which he considered his home, his entire existence betrayed him and his clan sending them to their graves. That's why the Hokage kept it a secret; he didn't want Naruto to know what happened to them. Whenever he tried to ask him, the Hokage left with the excuse that he needed to do work.

"Naruto." Sakura called out. "What is it now? Another horrifying event involving my clan."

"Actually no, but I read something which will interest you." Naruto faced her wiping away his tears.

"Ready" she asked, and I simply nodded. "When the Uzumaki were been invaded some of the villagers escaped. Unfortunately they are not located in one place instead they settled in different villages and countries." Naruto couldn't help but to be angry at the girl he loved.

"So now should I ask every other person on the street and ask him about his lineage." He growled.

"You don't have to be so mean about it. No you don't need to do that. The Uzumaki clan has a special birth mark trade; all of the members have red hair."

The members in my clan have red hair, what are the odds of that. At least this narrowed the search.

Then his eye fell on Meilin. "You have red hair." Naruto said. "I really don't know if I am an Uzumaki. We can't prove that."

"Speaking of red hair." Sakura's voice drew him back to the current situation. "You don't have any."

Naruto touched his golden hair and smiled. "I guess my hair wanted to grow just like my father." He saw the picture of the Fourth Hokage every day, when he used to visit the Third.

"Father?" Both the girls asked. Naruto grinned, "yeah, my father. He is the Fourth Hokage."

Meilin month fell open, while Sakura was frozen in her place. "Your father…the fourth…Hokage" she choked out the words as if one would cough after eating sour medicine. Her surprised faded and made a calm, collective one. "Yeah right, as if." Sakura mocked him. "It's true I asked the Hokage when he was giving me the prize." He explained. Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "While I find it very to believe." "Me too." Meilin answered. Naruto frowned. "If you don't believe me, fine by me." He took hold of the sword and handed it to Sakura.

She starts studying the inscription on the sword. Sakura made a confessed face which told Naruto that she also had no idea what those words meant. "Anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. Sakura moved her arm to return the blade but stopped and placed it in front of her eyes. "What happe…" "Shut up" Sakura shouted.

He obeyed her command, he could see Sakura focus her all attraction on the words.

About five minutes passed and no one said a word. "I got it." Sakura finally spoke. "Well what does it mean?" Naruto blasted out the words. "Don't get to jumpy. It probably means chakra and blood mixed together. The members Uzumaki clan were special people, their chakra was on a formidable scale, so much that their hair is red. Also their blood is also amazing, your clan is known for living long lives." She finished. Her face showed great admiration. "Plus, if you open that sword then it will prove that you are an Uzumaki, don't get me wrong or anything but like I said, they have red hair and you don't."

Naruto didn't protest, there was truth in her words. How did he know if the Hokage just name him out of nowhere?

He reached out his hand to take the sword blade, but Sakura refused. "Not so fast Naruto. Let me do it first. If I am right it won't open, but if I am wrong." She didn't finish instead she tried to open it with all of her might. After she admitted defeat, she was out of breath and exhausted. "That takes a lot of energy out of you." He didn't blame her, when he was trying to open it; it felt like something was trying to eat his soul.

Sakura took a deep breath, "now I will try using my blood and chakra. I will…" "Don't." He stopped her. "I will take it." She glared at him, probably because he ruined her experiment. "Fine" She handed the blade to him. "Let me get the kunai from my mother's room." "Oh, don't worry about that." Naruto reached the back on his shirt and took out a kunai.

"Why do you have that?" Meilin asked. Why indeed, it was for self defense. One month ago, two chuunin level ninja were seriously about to kill him but he was saved by the same man who offered him ramen this morning. Ever since that day, he carried at least one weapon to defend myself. Even if he was a 7 year old boy, he would go down fighting.

"Remember Naruto, that sword belonged to your clan's leader, even if it is the real deal, I doubt even an ordinary member of the Uzumaki could open it."

"Okay, so what exactly I am suppose to do?" He asked. "Make a small cut on your thump. Surely Naruto you are the dumbest person in the world." He frowning, at least she is back to normal.

He placed his sword on the floor, and made the cut, blood slowly start the crawl out of the wound. He then returned the kunai in its original place and picked his clans blade from the ground. "Now what?"

"Place the hand with the cut on the holder and focus chakra into the sword." Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Did you get all of that?" She asked with an annoying voice.

He smiled at her. "Yes ma'am." He saluted. Meilin laughed while Sakura was angry. He decided not to make her more mad at him, so he did what he was told. Naruto placed his bleeding hand on the holder and the other on the scabbard. Instead of applying chakra on his injured hand, he also did it in the other. He was never good at controlling his chakra. But last night, he did some chakra training, so it wasn't too hard.

As soon as his chakra reached his hands, they became blue. All three of them watched in amazement, they have never done this kind of thing in the academy before. Naruto suddenly felt his left arm was being drained of blood. His legs became weak unable to stand anymore, he fell the ground. He tried to let go of the sword but it was glued to his hands. He shouted as the pain inside his body grew.

"Naruto" Meilin cried and reached for the sword but as soon as she touched it, she yelled and withdrew her hand. "Don't touch me." He forced the words out.

The pain was beyond what he suffered so far, he could even feel the fox in the same state as he was.

"Sakura what's happening." It was Ino voice.

"Look at the sword." He heard Meilin.

"I am not sure but I think its working." Sakura relied.

How the hell is it working, Naruto feel like his is being endless tortured for weeks. After two more minutes of intense pain and screaming, his body slowly started to relax. Finally when the episode passed, he dropped the blade and started to cough out blood. When he finished, Sakura and Meilin helped him to his feet. He had never been so drained of energy in his life.

Ino got in front of me and the two girls. "What the hell is happening, I doze off for one second and when I wake up, I find Naruto screaming and throwing up blood." "Shut up Ino." Sakura shouted.

"Ino get a chair." Meilin ordered. At first she didn't move but then she walked to the nearest chair and placed it near Naruto. Meilin and Sakura helped him to sit on the chair, like he was a one year old baby. He didn't protest. His head was spinning, and has body was too weak to even lift a finger.

"Sorry…for the…floor." He managed to speak the words out. "It's okay, don't worry." Sakura spoke warmly.

"Hey guy's I don't know what is happening, but what's a sword is doing in your room." Ino asked. Sakura turned around immediately, "don't toc…" She stopped in midway.

"How did you open it?" Sakura asked in surprise. Naruto forgot everything and focused on Ino. She was holding his sword fully drawn from its holder. It looked different somehow, when he examined it, he found the hilt was not white but red now.

"What this," she swayed the sword around the little. "It was already opened when I saw it." "I really opened it, I did it." Naruto forced himself to his feet and weakly walked towards Ino who was looking blankly at him. He now stood right in front of her. "Can I have my sword back?" Still Ino's expression didn't change. Wordlessly she handed him the blade. Holding it, made him feel better, he could feel all of his energy coming back to him. Not just this, he felt stronger. He picked its holder of the ground and placed the blade in it. "I guess it did work." He said facing Sakura. He placed the sword on his back. Then he stared at the little drops of blood. "Again, I am sorry for the mess. Can you give me something to wash it?"

"Naruto are you alright." Meilin asked. "Of course, I have never felt better in my life." "Really?" she made a sad face. "Yeah, really." He answered with a smile.

"That's good." Sakura said and she walked over to her closet and got out a towel and threw it Naruto. He caught it before it hit his head. "Now clean the mess you made and get out of my house."

Sakura had a smile on her face, not an evil one she gives him but a friendly one. He saluted to her, "Yes, mam." He started to clean the blood and once it was done, he stood up tossed the towel in the trash can.

Then he faced the three girls, who were ideally looked at him. "So I guess I am head home now." I said.

"It was fun; even it was filled with things about my past and me screaming." He smiled

"Yeah you are right, you should hung out again sometime." Meilin smile then turned to Sakura. "Right Sakura." She had folded her arms and made a grumpy face. "I still think he is annoying and an idiot." "That is a yes in Sakura's world."

Naruto turned to Ino, "thanks for stealing the books; you helped me a lot Ino. If you want anything, I will be there." "I didn't do it for you idiot. Sakura loves reading books, so I brought some for her. Still using you as my servant would be useful." Naruto ignored what she just said, but he will keep his promise.

"Okay, I am going now." The blond said as he reached for the door's handle. But before he could touch it, the door opened. On the other side of the door was Sakura's mother. One thing was running in his mind, he was toast.

"What are you doing in my house?" She raised her hand into a fist but before she could hit him, Naruto decided to bail. He raced towards the window and jumped through it. He landed on the ground safely and started to run in the busy streets of the leaf leaving his friends to the scolding they will receive.

Naruto was happily walking to his apartment. Although the day hasn't as nice as he expected it would be, but it turned out okay. At least he made some friends today. But he doubted he will see Sakura come near him again. He frowned at the thought. He used his right hand and pulled out his sword. Holding it, gave him one amazing feeling. The blade completely drew Naruto in another universe.

"Hey, Naruto." He turned around and found Ichiraku walking behind him. He stopped to let him catch up with him and placed the sword back in its holder. "Naruto how are you, when you didn't come to shop yesterday, I was worried." "I didn't forget. I was training yesterday for a big match in the academy." The old man was the only who cared about Naruto's well being mostly because he was his best paying customer.

Ichiraku nodded. "I heard about that, it likes you won." He smiled at him. "How about a full day of ramen on the house?" Naruto jumped higher than the old man's height. When he landed, he asked "really, thank a bunch old man." He laughed and both of them started to walk towards the noodle shop.

About seven minutes later they reached at Ichiraku ramen shop. Three men were already sitting inside the shop. When he entered, to his surprise he knew one of them, he was the same white haired man who saved his life once and gave him food when he was starvation. All three men stared at him, but it didn't make him uncomfortable. One of the one eyed Jounin's friend was wearing a green jump suit and a Jounin vast on it, he had the most geeky haircut the blond had ever seen in his life, and what was up with those huge eyebrows. Although he was the weirdest ninja he had seen so far, he also looked a lot stronger judging from his muscles. The last companion was smoking a cigarette. He had a black beard and black spiky hair.

"Asuma how many times I told you don't smoke in my shop." The ninja called Asuma inhaled the cigarette deeply finishing it. Then he tossed it outside. "Fine old man." When he sat down, he felt a little uneasy. "Thanks for the food; you gave me in the morning." He said without facing the man.

"Hmm. Like I said before I bought it by accident and throwing it away would be a waste. Besides you won the academy match because you had the energy to fight." The masked man said calmly. "Youth always wins." The weird guy boosted. "I heard you beat the Uchiha kids, pretty good. Nice going." The third Jounin said while taking out another cigarette but Ichiraku snatched it from him. The ninja shrugged and started to eat the ramen.

Naruto looked at the three ninjas who were peacefully eating their food. Everyone in the leaf hated him specially the ninja's in the village. But these three were actually nice to him. He smiled and looked down the bowl filled with mouth wetting ramen. He ate his food as if his life depended on it. After he was finished with the first bowl he asked for seconds, then the third and fourth and he was almost finished with the fifth.

"It that even possible" The masked ninja asked his friends while stared at the blond boy. "I don't know, but clearly he is doing it." Asuma shoot his head in disbelieve. "Don't discourage the boy; let him feel the hunger of youth." Brush brow guy shouted.

He was eating his ninth bowl when the white hair ninja spoke, "hey Naruto." Naruto turned around from his empty bowl and faced the ninja's. "Yes mister." He asked. "Call me Kakashi Hatake." "Okay, you don't mind if I call you Kakashi sensei." Naruto inquired. The white hair ninja one eye widen and Naruto thought he was smiling under the mask. "Of course, by all means. I wouldn't mind if the son of my sensei asked that question." Naruto stared at him forgetting about the new bowl of noodles in front of him.

"You were my father's student." He was shocked. The ninja just nodded. "Can you tell me about my parent?" He also jumped from his seat. "Of course, you have the right to know. You father was the greatest person I have ever came across and your mother was very beautiful but she was a little terrifying." "Tell me about it. I still get nightmare about that incident." Asuma intercepted shaking from a very bad memory.

Naruto raised his eye brow at him, was his mother really that scary. While Shikamaru always said that his mother was scary beyond all reason, he thinks all mothers are like that.

"And." Naruto asked Kakashi sensei. "That all I can tell you." "What, why?" he winced. "The hokage would have my head; of I tell you anything else." The Hokage again, why is he meddling in his life. He had a half a mind to go to his office and start beating him up. Naruto didn't care of he was the Hokage or not, he is going down, one way or the other.

Kakashi sensei learned about his anger, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be angry Naruto, anger and revenge never solves anything, it only makes it worse." "How do you know?" Kakashi sighed. "I know alright, I have lost my parents, my friends and my teacher." Naruto stared at him shocked. "Don't be mad at the Hokage, he is trying his best to protect you. Your father had a lot of enemies, more than I can count. All of them wanted him dead, and if they learn he had a son, they would have come after you."

"Still, how is it working out for me? I am getting beaten up by my own people." Kakashi sighed again. "Well then all of them are dumbest people in the world. Am I right Guy." Kakashi turned around and faced the big eyebrow ninja. He nods, "Youth should not be tempted with." Kakashi gives out a small chuckle and I don't blame him, brush brow sensei is one funny man.

"Anyway, I wanted to praise you for opening the sword of leadership." Kakashi said. "The sword of what?" Naruto asked blankly. "The sword of leadership."He repeated. "Whoever opens this sword becomes the next leader of the Uzumaki clan. The holder was first white right?" I nodded, "now it's red." Naruto replied. "The Jounin nodded, "because the sword absorbed your blood and chakra. Until you die, it will remain red." Naruto was surprise, "so you are saying, I am kind of the leader of my clan."

"The three ninja's nodded. "Cool." He said. "What's left of it anyway." Asuma countered. Naruto stared at him; he was right in a way. "The last two people who tried to open it, died." Naruto stared at him more. "Yes," Guy sensei replied, "but they didn't have Uzumaki blood in them. Only a clan's member could open it without dying." Naruto breath stopped. Sakura tried to open it, she could have died.

"Is everything alright Naruto, you spaced out?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"I am just tired, I guess I should be going home." In seconds he engulfed the entire bowl of noodles. Then he cleaned his month with his arm. "Amazing." Asuma said it in a boring voice. "Thanks for the free food old man." "Anytime Naruto." He relied.

He got up from his seat, "Nice to meet you sensei's, I hope we will meet again." He waved and exited from the shop. He heard Guy sensei says, "such a youthful kid." He smiled at the comment and leaves the area.

The sun was hanging low in the sky as Naruto was walking home, he thought about the two dead ninja who tried to open his sword. He shrived, thanks god he took the sword from Sakura before she killed herself. That's what you call luck.

The streets were empty; no one was around to stare at him. Naruto felt relieved, last thing he need was being chased by an angry mob. With the streets and himself safe, he raced to his apartment without. When he reached his apartment building, he saw Shato standing on the stairs, when he saw Naruto approach his grinned. Naruto got close enough to smash his head with his fist.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped. Shato was still grinning, "Sasuke want to see you." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Tell Sakura, I can't waste my time on him." Naruto pushed Shato sideways and started climbing the stairs.

"He said if you don't come then he will beat your cousin."

Naruto stopped half way taking a step on the stairs and then he turned around to face the smiling boy.

"My cousin?" Naruto asked confusion. He didn't even know he had a cousin before now.

"Yes cousin. What the name again? Oh, I remember, it was Meilin." Naruto was really surprised now.

"How do you know that?" he started to climb down the stairs. When only three steps were left between them, Naruto stopped and looked at Shato.

"Sasuke's brother is in ANBU so it's wasn't too hard to find out. Meilin was born an orphan and was later adopted by a civilian family. Believe me she is an Uzumaki and what you did to Sasuke today, he won't hesitate to beat her instead of you." Naruto balled his fist. Who did Sasuke thing he is. Even if Meilin and Naruto were related by blood or not, she was still his friend. Naruto decide he will have to beat Sasuke all over again. "Fine." Naruto accepted the challenge. "But let me first put this away." He pointed on the sword on his back. As much he serious hated the Uchiha, if he could get his hands on his sword during the fighting, he would most probably die.

"Your wish." He simple said.

Naruto entered his room and dropped the sword on the floor and quickly left again. He then followed Shato lead, walking quietly behind him. If Sasuke wants a rematch, he would be damn well practiced for it. But Naruto didn't worry much, he felt stronger since he opened his blade. He thinks he can take Sasuke down with no problem.

After fifteen minutes of walking they reached the park. Besides them was a small river flowing.

In the distance he saw Sasuke standing besides Hinata. Sasuke had a huge unbelievable smirk on his face. When Naruto and Shato reached them, Shato walked to Sasuke's side while stayed in his place. Naruto looked at Shato and smiled, he is nothing but the Uchiha lap dog.

"Naruto so you came, I knew the threat would work. You are too honest for your own good."

"Cut the crap, I guess you want a rematch right." Naruto cut to the chase. Sasuke smiled, "Hell yeah, both me and Hinata were scolded by our parents for losing to you, especially to you. I don't blame them, you are a piece of trash who is wasting his time becoming a ninja. If your parents were alive they…" Before he could finish, Naruto punched him in the face with blinding speed. He was now standing in between Hinata and Shato who were frozen in their places. Probably they were amazed with Naruto speed.

"Not a single word about my parent, Uchiha." He shouted. Sasuke was strain about what just happened.

He immediately got on his feet, and charged at Naruto. Shato and Hinata also got out of the surprise and punched him. Naruto dodged their attack by ducked then quickly back stepped. Sasuke jumped and landed on Hinata and Shato hands. Both of them gave him a boast and Sasuke was high up in the air. He was coming straight at Naruto while his two friends were coming at him from the flanks. He smiled at the attempt. The back stepped and then jumped. He was at level with Sasuke and before the Uchiha could do anything, Naruto landed a kick on his head, sending him crush downwards. When he landed, Hinata and Shato were coming at him from left and right. As they got closer Naruto back flipped and got behind Shato. He turned around with a punch ready. But Naruto grabbed it, and then twisted his arm finally slamming his fist on his face three times. He let go of Shato's arm landed a powerful kick with seven year old leg could handle on his victim's back.

He fell on the grassy ground. He turned his intention to Hinata. "Come on Hinata, I always thought you were a nice girl, why do you hang out with puke Sasuka. I even saved you from those bullies one year ago."

"One year is a long time, Naruto. Since then I have been training to become the Hyuuga successor. I want to become strong and beat my cousin Neji, and for that I am always with Sasuke since he is the strongest in the academy."

Naruto laughed, "yeah, he is the strongest that why his face is buried in the ground and not mine."

Hinata got angry and prepared her fighting stance. But then she relaxed. "Looky who's here." I turned around to stare at the girls who helped him open his sword. "Naruto, why the hell are you beating Sasuke?" Both Ino and Sakura shouted at him.

"It's not my fault, they.."

"Naruto behind you." Meilin shouted. He was going to follow that order because he never got the chance.

"Two palm." Hinata shouted and slammed both of her hands on his back. The force of the blow was nothing special, but then his body began to fail on him; he suddenly felt a drain of energy in his body. He fell on the ground face first.

"What's happening?" He asked. Hinata laughs, "That was the special taijutsu passed down in my clan for generations. I hope you love it?" Her face was evil; no way this was the shy Hinata he knew.

"Naruto hung in there." Meilin called out. He lifted his head to see her. She was running towards me while the fan girls were running towards their love. Some friends they were. Hinata ran towards Sasuke and blocked the girl's path. "Don't come near him." She shouted at them and the girl's obeyed. She helped Sasuke to get to his feet. He was breathing heavily and looked injured. He stared at me while Meilin was helping me. When Naruto looked at the Uchiha's eyes he saw nothing but darkest and hunger for power. They were the eyes of truth demon.

"Sasuke are you okay." Sakura said nervously. "Should I…" "Shut up pinky, it's none of your business."

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes resulting in her crying. Ino hugged her for comfort. "That was mean Sakura, apologize to Sakura now." Ino yelled.

He looked at the yellow haired girl. "Oh, what will you do, tear my picture from your wall." He laughed. The entire scene made Naruto angry, and because of the anger, his strength started to return. He let go of Meilin and started to walk towards the heir to the most ninja clan in the leaf. "Sasuke" He shouted. Both Sasuka and Hinata turned to face. Sakura also released Hinata from her support and started to walk towards Naruto.

"Hinata let's get serious, otherwise we won't beat him without using them." Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan while Sasuke relieved his Sharingan. Although had had the upper hand a minute ago, but that's changed now. Naruto could see that both of them would tough to beat. Naruto smiled; if they have the advantage in strength then he would have the advantage in numbers. He made the clone seal then activated it. Nine puff of smoke appear on either side of him. Naruto smirked. "Alright guy's you ready." Naruto called out to his clones. But when he turned to see his clones on either side, they were white as ghost. Naruto shrugged and looked at his evil classmates and thought he would be beaten up.

"Naruto do you need help?" Meilin asked but I refused. "No, I don't want you guy's to get hurt."

He took his fighting stance and so do opponents. Both of them rushed at him. Sasuke punched but Naruto drew back, unfortunately Hinata got behind him and with a round house kick to my face, she sent me flying. When I recovered I found Sasuke in his face. He punched and I tried to block it but he drew back at the last second and used his other arm to attack. Wave after wave Sasuke hammered his fist in Naruto body, he tried everything to block or dodge his attacks, but every time he had a counter strategy. Sasuke using the tips on his left leg and smashed it in Naruto's chin. He wasn't done yet. His leg was in still in midair, and when he let it drop, it hit Naruto's head. He immediately falls on the ground.

Sasuke started to laugh, "how the mighty have fallen, right Naruto just like you pathetic clan". Let me tell you a secret Naruto. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan members were the reinforcements sent to the Whirlpool village and they were the one of betray them." He kicked Naruto in my stomach. "That's what you get for being better than us." He kicked again.

"Let him go." It was Sakura's voice. Sasuke sighed, "Hinata don't let them ruin my fun." He said without looking at her. "Now where were we, oh yeah" Sasuke started to kick not just the blonde's stomach but his entire body. "This is fun right Naruto." He said continuing kicking him. He suddenly stopped, "this has become boring." He looked at the blonde's body again and smile, "what the heck, just one more for the road home. Now die just like your clan." He drew his leg back and launched it at Naruto's face. To the Uchiha surprise Naruto caught his leg. Sasuke forced has leg to be free from the blonde's grip but he would let go. Naruto slowly raised his head of the ground, "never underestimate you opponent" he spoke softly, "and never, I mean never," his voice was raising, "underestimate an Uzumaki."

Naruto pressed and pushed Sasuke leg which he had under his control. Throwing him out of balance. Naruto quickly got up and made some distance between him and Sasuke. His enemy got to his feet and he was no less pleased. Sasuke ran towards Naruto with incredible speed. This time he have ready for him. Sasuke attacked with his fist but Naruto intercepted it with his own. Naruto dropped down, using his right arm to balance himself while used his both legs to attacks Sasuke's. But he jumped just in time. While still in midair the Uchiha bought his fist aiming for Naruto's stomach. Naruto spanned sideways to avoid his punch. Quickly he got to his feet and kicked him in the face. Sakura fell back, but recovered quickly.

Then both of them were locked in the stalemate of punches. Naruto drew more power from his body, ready for the final blow. He gave Sasuke and opening and he took his chance, but he also left himself open. Both of their fists collided with the other's face. Naruto knew strength would break the deadlock. He focused more and more energy in his punch also trying to withstand Sasuke's. He finally won, and his opponent pulled back. This was has chance, Naruto attacked with his fist on Sasuke's face, then his stomach. He kept on doing it, as Sasuke was been pushed back. He decided to finish the fight. He jumped and using his both legs attacked Sasuke's chest. He fell back and collects the energy to stand again which was harder than he thought. "Stop it Sasuke I won, it's over." He looked at the girls who were staring at the wide eyes. Hinata snapped back to her senses and ran towards Sasuke.

She supported the Uchiha to his feet. He was looking at him, with blood thirsty eyes. "It's not over yet Naruto." He yelled. "Well it is for me." Naruto calmly replied. He turned around and started to walk to his friends. "Naruto." He yelled. He still didn't turn around to face the once unbeatable Uchiha heir.

"Sasuke don't, you are hurt." Now that made him turn around, and when he did, he found the Uchiha was coming at him making hand seals. This is bad; he doesn't know what kind of seal is he making. He decided to run for it. But he never got the chance.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu"

Sasuke slowly inhaled and when he exhaled a fire ball was approaching him. He couldn't do anything but to embrace myself for the impact.

When the fire faded, Naruto was laying on the ground breathing heavily. His whole body was covered with burns and bruises. All of the energy left Naruto's body. Although his injuries ever healing, they were doing so at the first rate, which caused him more pain.

"Naruto" he heard Ino's voice.

"Don't come near him, or your next." Sasuke yelled. He soon came under Naruto's line of vision.

"How does it feel like to be the one in pain?" He reached in his pocket and took put a kunai. "I knew I should have a brought this along.

"Sasuke don't do it." He didn't listen to Meilin pleading. "I will tell the Hokage, if you do it." Sasuke laughed. "Go ahead tell him, he wouldn't dare to lay a finger at me without risked civil with the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga clan." He looked at Naruto and back to Meilin. "You know what Meilin, after I am done with your cousin here, you are next." "My cousin?" Meilin was stunned by the news.

"Oh right, you don't know. Well I did some research with the help of big brother about the Uzumaki, and found out you are one too." He smirked, "I wonder what it would feel like killing one of your clan member. I guess I will find out in a few second."

Sasuke stood over Naruto ready to bring his blade down on him. He made his move and I shout my eyes in response. He was really going to die. He waited and waited but the blade never pieced his skin. He opened his eyes and found an old man standing beyond Sakura holding the blade in one place.

The old man had long white hair; he was wearing a green shirt and trousers. He was also wearing a red coat. One red line ran down his eyes. Whoever he was, he just saved Naruto life. The old man face told him, he was extremely pissed.

He squashed Sakura's hand allowing his blade to drop. Then he lifted the Uchiha until both of their faces met. "What the hell were you about to do to that boy?" The old man asked. Sasuke looked like you was about to wet himself.

"I see it's none of your business, and if you hurt me, the whole Uchiha clan will be after you." He choked the words out.

"Hunted by the Uchiha's. Sounds fun. When will the hunt began, I hope it's right now." Everyone looked at the man in confession. The old man laughs, "come on junior, I have been hunted by an entire country, I have a bounty on my head, and it's more than you count, finally I have single handedly brought down an entire army. Do you honestly think, I would be afraid of some small clan? I wouldn't hesitate a single second to slice you head from your body.

If Naruto was in Sasuke's place, which he wished he wasn't, he probably would have wet his paints all over again.

He dropped Sasuke to the ground. The terrified Uchiha kept staring at the old man. "Now run, if you valve your life." But he didn't move, he was glued in his place. The old man, picked up Sasuke's kunai and aimed it at Sasuke. Naruto saw the whole scene in horror but in his mind Sasuke was going to get what he deserved.

"I saved Naruto but who will save you." He asked then turned his eyes on the nearest tree. "Come out of there and show yourself." He order and immediately a figure jumped out of the tree and kneeled down beside the old man. He looked like the older vision of Sasuke.

"Master Jiraiya, it's good to see you again. I hope you had a pleasant journey." The man called Jiraiya smiled. "It was very pleasant." He made a blushed face but he turned serious again.

"Itachi, explain yourself, why is your brother running around killing people especially Naruto." Jiraiya growled.

"Brother why are you listen to this old geezer, you the strongest person I know, you can take hi…"

"Silence Sasuke," Itachi said, "I am deeply sorry for my brother's action. I arrived here after you did. Whatever punishment you have planned for Sasuke, please I am will to take his place."

The old man stared at him, "no need for that, I will let Sasuke go, but if he tries a stunt like this again, I will personally put him to death. Understand." "Of course Master Jiraiya."

The old man moved away from Sasuke and picked up Naruto body. He looked closely at the man, he looked similar. Naruto was sure he hadn't seen him before in his life but he somehow looked similar.

He then turned around to face Itachi once again. "Make sure your brother is well educated in manner, we don't need ninja's like him. "I understand, I will do what you ask." The older ninja replied still on his knees and head bowed.

Jiraiya turned around and started to walk. "Come on girl's, I will drop you at your house then I need to tend to your friends wounds." The girl's nodded and started to follow him. He looked at the sun which was setting, as he was watching the sun, he couldn't help but feel sleepy. "Rest Naruto, your wounds will probably heal." He didn't nod or speak, he only closed his eye and fall asleep.

So how was the chapter. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys i didn't upload sooner. School, studies and other stuff. Well enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Sarutobi knew this day would come soon or later but he always prayed that he wouldn't have to face this problem. Sadly his wishes did not come true. And now he was staring at the two most feared clans in the Leaf. He looked at his former apprentice from the corner of his eyes; he was not hiding his intentions for smashing all of their heads against the wall and beating all of them to a bloody pulp. But the only thing holding Jiraiya back from both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan was him. He didn't blame his student; he himself was trying his hardest to suppress his killing instincts.

He could not afford to create even the smallest incident. If he didn't handle the situation correctly, the civil war he was trying so hard to avoid for years would be useless. He still couldn't believe the war would start based on some children fuss which got a little out of hand. Apparently accounting to Jiraiya if he hadn't intervened Naruto could have been killed. His anger flared up; if that happened then he would personally behead the entire Uchiha clan with his bare hands.

"Lord Hokage." Fugaku voice knocked his thought back to reality.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking." Sarutobi relaxed a little in his seat, "now then, where were we?"

"The Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan have charged Naruto of the Uzumaki clan with assaulting both of their heirs. They want him executed immediately. " Homura reminded him. The Third Hokage sighed. "I hoped if I asked again your answer might be different." He leaned closer to his table. "I have read the reports from Jiraiya and the ANBU. It seen to me that the charges are false. If you are including the fight in the academy, that is out of the question. That fight was an official match so nothing can be done about it. In the case of the second one, Uchiha Sasuke himself forced Naruto to fight him by threaten one of Naruto friend who turns out that she is also an Uzumaki after we did some test. Threatening to kill other member of a clan is a serious offence, but since Sasuke is young and he still hasn't become a ninja, he is excused of these charges." Sarutobi stopped to watch the reaction of the clans, and the council, there was none. Sarutobi felt happy inside, as he changed the issue from Naruto to Sasuke, the Uchiha clan will have no choice but to abandon Naruto's case. The entire room was quiet as a graveyard.

The Third couldn't help but to feel victory inside as no one was objecting to his claim. "Now if no one is speaking then…"

"Hold it, Lord Hokage." Uchiha Fugaku spoke as he stood up from his seat. Sarutobi cursed, he knew Fugaku was going to pull something that will give him the advantage. Ever since he became the clan leader after his brother's death, the Uchiha clans have come close to rebellion many times. Four months ago, after an agreement with Fugaku in one of the meetings, Danzo ordered Itachi to slaughter his clan. If Sarutobi hadn't learned about this secret assignment and stopped Itachi in time, the entire Uchiha clan would be resting in their graves right now.

"Yes what is it Fugaku?" The Hokage asked. "Lord Hokage with all due respect I will not withdrew my demand for executing Uzumaki Naruto. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan are not the only ones who want the boy's blood; we are backed up by the entire village for the execution." He turned around and faced the civilian ninjas seated beyond the Clan leaders and heirs section of the room. "Do you want a demon fox to roam your streets, go to school with your children, well do you?" Fugaku shouted, and his voice echoed throughout the room. The entire civilian section burst out screaming, saying very curse they could think of against Naruto.

"Silence" Jiraiya yelled and immediately all of the voices died down. "Let the Hokage speak, and anyone speaks again, I will cut out their tongues, understand." He warned. Sarutobi was surprised at the frog Sannin outburst. Jiraiya was losing his temper. If he didn't resolve this issue quickly, someone might die today.

"Yes, I am fully aware the villagers want Naruto dead. They wanted him dead since the fox was sealed inside of him. I have already told you once, it is only because of that boy who all of you call demon, that we are safe from Kyuubi in the first place, without him keeping the fox at bay, we all would be dead by now. Also may I remind all of you here that Naruto is under my personal protection, no one can lay a finger on him. There have been two incidents in the past to kill the boy. The attacker's punishment was death. Furthermore if any of you try to assassinate Naruto, I promise you that those who try will face the worst possible death they could imagine." The Hokage voice was low and angry. He hoped that everyone got the message and this meeting was finally over.

He looked at the person seated beside him, "don't you have to say anything about this Danzo." Sarutobi knew he was inviting trouble as soon as he said that. But during the course of the entire meeting, Danzo didn't say a single word. He knew Danzo wanted to be Hokage and he wouldn't let any chance slip. If anyone was against Sarutobi on any issue, Danzo would quickly make him his ally. In this case the entire village was against him, this was the perfect time for Danzo to over throw him from the Hokage post. But why is he silent.

"Sorry old friend, this time I have nothing to say. But I am against the motion of killing the boy. It would be too damaging for the village." Sarutobi was speechless at the statement. He couldn't believe Danzo was on his side.

Sarutobi smiled, he had the one of the leaf most influenced person on his side, and no one would dare to hurt the boy now. "Now that I made my point that none of you will touch Naruto, I end this me…"

"Hold on a second." Sarutobi and the rest of the people faced the angry Uchiha leader. "Lord Hokage, I will not stand this kind of insult on my clan and our future heir. You made Itachi into one of your personal dogs and now when the demon brat attacked my son, you are going to do nothing about it. Because of that brat my son would be recovering for a month. I will kill him if…" Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of Uchiha Fugaku picked him from his collar and tossed him against the wall. When the head of the Uchiha got back to his feet, he turned towards Jiraiya said "have you gone out of your mind? Do you know who you just touched?"

"I said before if anyone speaks again, I will cut their tongues but in your case, this is enough." The Sannin voice was cold and threatening. "You say your son won't recover for a month, well your son put Naruto in the hospital. Three days have passed and he still is unconscious, nobody knows when he will wake up. What do you have to say about that?"

Both of the men stared at each other and it looked like a fight will erupt soon but then everyone attention was replaced by sound of chuckling. Everyone scanned the room for the source but no one could find it. Only one who didn't pay attention to the laughter was himself, Danzo and Jiraiya.

"Do you find this funny?" Jiraiya said turning towards an open window, with a heavy voice but he voice seems calmer than before.

"While of course, why wouldn't I?" A figured appeared besides Jiraiya. Everyone watched the new comer with fear in their eyes but to the Hokage it only made him smile. The person was wearing grey trouser, a green Jounin vast. His face was as white as a ghost. He had amber eyes and slit pupils, with a purple mark running down his eyes. He had long black hair.

Everyone in the room practically jumped off their seats seeing the White snake of the Leaf.

The atmosphere of the room became intense immediately. "Orochimaru I hope your missions were successful" The Hokage broke the silence. Orochimaru faced his sensei, "all of them are complete except for the little errand you sent me on, and I almost died on that one. Seriously, what were you thinking sending me on that one?" The Hokage sighed. "So it was a failure." His sounded depressed. "Pretty much, sorry sensei but there was little I could do." His student replied.

"Don't worry; I already expected the result of the mission." He turned his gaze from Orochimaru to Uchiha Fugaku who was staring at him intensely the whole time. "I hope the meeting is over." The head of the Uchiha didn't speak.

"I am afraid it's not Sarutobi." The Hokage turned around and gave a death glare at Homura but he wasn't fazed by it. "I also agree the boy should be killed before he decides to go a rampage in the village." "I also agree." Koharu spoke.

The Hokage made a fist as anger boiled inside of him, but of course he didn't show his anger. To everyone eye's he was the calmest person in the room but inside he wants to kill someone especially these two fools. Why did they have to speak now?

"I think I made a law that if anyone even touches a single hair of the boy, he will be immediately considered an outcast, and will be hunted down finally killed."

The room was silent again, except for a big grin on Orochimaru face. "You got something to say Orochimaru." The Hokage asked.

"Oh I just thought how funny this meeting is. Everyone is arguing like little kids over a 7 year old boy all because he was stronger than the Uchiha boy. Though, I do have a solution to the problem. Why don't you have a vote? Whoever opposes the result, I will kill them personally. What do you think sensei?" His voice was filled with cruelty which even made his own skin crawl.

Sarutobi thought for the while, and it's won't a good option. Everyone hates Naruto so they would vote to kill him.

"I think it is the great idea." Danzo spoke. He turned his face towards both Homura and Koharu. "Don't you think?" He gave both of them a death glare at which both flinched. "Yes, of course." Sarutobi was surprised how they were scared of Danzo, he didn't blame them, and he too was sometimes scared of the old hawk.

"The council of three has decided." Danzo said while standing up. "As you all know, only the clan leaders are allowed to vote, so they will decide the fate of Uzumaki Naruto. Should he be killed in cold blood? Do you agree or not?

Uchiha Fugaku spoke first. "The Uchiha clan approves." He said it from the place where Jiraiya threw him.

Hyuuga Hiashi stood up, "the Hyuuga clan approves."

Nara Shikaku stood up. "It's a pain, but my kid is friends with Naruto so I don't have any problems. The Nara clan refuses.

Yamanaka Inoichi stood, "I have watched the boy for some time now, and I don't see a need for killing him. The Yamanaka clan refuses.

Sarutobi was surprised that the vote was equal, but he couldn't relax now, the rest of the clan still need to vote.

"The Akimichi clan refuses." Akimichi Choza spoke with his heavy voice.

"My son praised the boy and I don't like killing little children. But a wild beast can never be contained, and when it is release from its cage, it will come at you aiming straight at your throats. The Inuzuka clan approves."

The head of the insect's clan rose next. "The Aburame clan refuses."

"The Kurama clan approves" The Genjutsu master quietly sat down.

It was Kakashi's turn; Sarutobi already knew what his answer would be. "The Hatake clan refuses."

The last vote went to his son, who was busy napping on his chair. Kakashi punched him in the gut and he jumped from his chair. "What's the matter Kakashi want to kill me or something?" "It's your turn." The head of the assassin's clan spoke.

Asuma takes out a cigarette and lights it. "The Sarutobi clan refuses." He sat down and enjoyed his smoke. As much as Sarutobi was disappointed in his son behavior, he saved Naruto's life and for that he will let his bad manners slide.

"Since the votes of refusal are more, Uzumaki Naruto won't be executed." Danzo announced before Sarutobi could speak. "And since the issue is resolved, this meeting is over." Danzo slowly started to walk to exit and following his lead other ninja left the room.

"Tiger" The Hokage called and suddenly a man in an ANBU uniform appeared besides the Hokage kneeling. Bring my son, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy to my office. And get more ANBU to guard Naruto. No one enters his room without my permission. I don't care if the First Hokage came back from the dead to visits him, no one enters his room. Understand." "Yes Lord Hokage." Then the ANBU ninja vanished.

Sarutobi faced his former students. "Come, I have important things to discuss." He got up and started to walk towards his office with the two Sannin behind him.

Sarutobi had the worst feeling in his gut that he had got in years. This wasn't over, call it instincts but he knew something was about to happen. He couldn't help but to worry about Danzo. What was that old hawk planning this time?

**Somewhere in the Hokage Tower**

Danzo slowly made his way from the conference room to the bottom on the tower. If he wanted to, in a few minutes he could be at his base. But he preferred to walk at the speed of a snail. It made him feel at peace, and all of the worries would disappear in thin air.

Speak of worries, his current was the boy named Uzumaki Naruto. What were the villagers thinking, executing the boy? They are all fools who can't see the big picture in front of them but they are blinded by fear. Fear of the beast that sleeps inside of the boy. The very same beast that almost destroyed the Leaf Village.

Danzo smiled. The Nine tail fox was truly a force to be reckoned with, when he saw the Nine Tails with his own eye when the village was attack, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. One time when he by chance crossed paths with the beast container, he could feel the fox intense eyes staring at his rotten soul. Nothing terrified him more than the Nine Tails. He figured the rest of the villagers feel the same way, even Sarutobi keeps his distance from the boy.

But like Sarutobi said, the boy is a blessing, and indeed he is the Leaf's most precious treasure. Because the Uzumaki kid is a Jinchuuriki, the fire country strength has increased ten folds. Before obtaining the Tailed beast the Leaf village was the main target in the last three wars. The Leaf was forced into a treaty with the Cloud village into assisting it bringing down Whirlpool village, our most powerful ally. We had no choice but to agree, even with large successful mission during the war, most of our best ninja died at the hands of the enemy, mostly by the Jinchuuriki of the other nations. Danzo had no doubt in his mind that the leaf would have won the war, but it would be so costly that the Leaf would never recover.

Now the Leaf has its own Jinchuuriki, our enemies would think twice before attacking us. Even if the young Uzumaki was just a kid, he radiates danger which most ninjas fear.

Killing the boy now means signing their own death warrant. He thought for a moment. Well of the boy's dies, and then he could transfer the Nine Tails inside that Uzumaki girl. Danzo shook his head, no he couldn't rule out Naruto yet. He was a valuable piece which he couldn't cast aside. He knew the boy was special, and if handled correctly, he could become even stronger than he father. So executing the boy was simply out of the question.

Danzo remember the look on Sarutobi face when the vote was been cast, priceless. Of course he already knew the result of the vote from the start. Before the meeting began he individually talked to the heads of the clan to ask them what they thought of the boy. If Orochimaru hadn't suggested voting on the issue, he would have.

He stopped at the sight of Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Homura and Koharu approaching him. This day just keeps getting better and better, Danzo thought in annoyance. He gazed at Uchiha Fugaku and he tightens his grip on his stick. All of the Uchiha made him sick to the bone. The Uchiha clan was nothing more than a ticking time bomb ready to blow at any moment. Damn Sarutobi, if he hadn't stopped Itachi from carrying out his mission, the Uchiha's would be burning in hell right now.

"Danzo, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time." Homura greeted. "Fine, as always." Danzo serious hated small talk, so he will get straight to the point. "What do you want; I imagine you didn't come to me for old time sack."

Homura smiled, "always jumping the gun, I see." His smile disappeared and now he was serious. "We have come to ask for your support for the execution of Uzumaki Naruto. In terms of influence in the leaf, you are in a league of your own. If you are backing up the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan, not many would oppose you; even the Hokage wouldn't dare to intervene." Homura finished and now stood there for his reply.

He was right of course; he had the power equal to the Hokage himself. If the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan were behind him, other clans would also quickly gather around him. He could easily overthrow Sarutobi that way. But that to happen, he would need to sacrifice a seven year old, who held the most powerful Tailed Beast inside of him. If these fools think he will forsake the betterment of the Leaf over a title, they were sadly mistaken.

"Sorry, but I can't help. If the boy dies then all of our enemies will be at our gates in seconds."

"You could easily silence the people by using your Root faction or we could transfer the beast to a host who would be royal to us." That could be considered an option. But no matter how hard he tried to keep one quiet the news will eventually spread like wild fire, also Naruto was unique no one could take his place.

"Again, I refuse. There is a limit to things I can do. Plus if the boys dies been a civil war is bound to happen which would continue for many years. Now if you will excuse me." He walked passed them, feeling a little relax now.

"Wait Lord Danzo." Uchiha Fugaku spoke. Danzo stopped, but did not turn around. "Uchiha Fugaku you owe me a debt. If I haven't ended the meeting right after the vote and if you opened your big mouth, Orochimaru would have killed you as he promised." With that said, Danzo started to walk again.

He was out of the building and on to the streets. The night sky was completely covered with black clouds, if it wasn't for the street lights the entire village would be sitting in darkness. His umbrella blocked the heavy rain falling on the Leaf. He heard from his subordinate that it will continue was three more days. He really didn't mind the rain, he enjoyed it. It was one of the few thing which made him feel relax. Now that is mind was clearer, what should he do?

Having lost his support, the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan will have no choice but to give up, unless they were stupid enough. He frowned.

Danzo stopped and looked into a dark alley. "Start operation, if the situation goes south. Don't fail me boy, or it will cost you dearly." "Right away, Lord Danzo." He disappeared into the darkness of shadow.

Blood will be spilled; he could almost smell it in the air.

**Somewhere in the Village**

A failure. He was a complete failure. He neglected his duties as Godfather and now his Godson was in the hospital, all because he was too busy doing his research. If the boy mother ever came back from the dead, she would probably beat him to a pulp. The thought scared him but he probably would have deserved the beating. Rain and thunder added more to his misery.

The Hokage asked him to take Naruto into his personal care from now on, which mean wherever Jiraiya goes Naruto follows. He agreed to the offer immediately, because it was his duty to look after the boy to begin with. He decided as soon as Naruto regain consciousness, they will hit the road and going as far away from the village as possible. Jiraiya became depressed. It's been three whole days since Naruto and the Uchiha brat fought and still Naruto refuses to wake up from his deep sleep. All of his injuries were healed in one day but why wouldn't he wake up. He couldn't help but wonder if it had got anything to do with the Fox.

The Hokage told him, Naruto now could speak to the Tail beast. He will have to do research on it once he gets to the hospital.

He turned his head back to see his teammate and three other ninja jumping off rooftop of houses following his lead. Kakashi, Asuma and Guy were appointed by the Hokage to act as Naruto protectors as soon as he recovers and leaves the village.

Orochimaru looked depressed, sort of. The old man, dumped another student on him, the Uzumaki girl. Apparently the word got out that she was related to Naruto. The girl's father divorced her mother who was also an Uzumaki, and now they couldn't step outside of their house without ANBU protection or being mobbed by the villagers. The Hokage felt the girl and her mother would be in danger because of the Village hostile intentions. The mother is under the Hokage protection while the girl be pulled out of the academy and will be Orochimaru new apprentice. Orochimaru at first refuses because he already had two students, plus the girl was only a child who hasn't gotten out of the academy yet.

After a long argument, the Hokage won and Orochimaru agreed to make the girl his new apprentice. Jiraiya couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He had seen how both Kabuto and Anko had turned out. Both of them were great ninjas, he didn't deny that, Kabuto was in the ANBU and Anko was recurrently promoted Jounin. The fact was how they thought, Anko looked like she had a screw loose and Kabuto had a repetition of torturing his targets and using them as test subjects for medical ninjutsu. He just hoped that the sweet innocent girl he saw the first day of arriving in the village wouldn't turn out as twisted as Orochimaru.

He turned his eyes from his old teammate to the mud filled street. He wouldn't have thought that anybody would be outside in this rain at night. But there were? A red hair woman and a little girl under an umbrella and two ANBU on each side guarded them. He recognized the little red hair girl. It was Meilin.

He stopped, forcing others to hilt. "Kakashi, Asuma and Guy, you three go on head. We will catch up." He ordered. "Understood" Kakashi replied and all three of them quickly rushed forward slowly disappearing out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Orochimaru asked. "I think you should meet your new apprentice." He pointed at the little girl. "Now?" he looked at the woman and girl. He smiled. "You just want to meet the lovely lady don't you Jiraiya. Come on then." Both of them jumped from the roof and landed in front of the group.

"Master Jiraiya, Lord Orochimaru?" One ANBU said in surprise.

"I this wanted to ask you, where are you going out this late at night, plus in this weather?"

The woman, Uzumaki Ayako was truly beautiful. Jiraiya understood why the husband married here. The thing he didn't understand is why he left her, in his mind the man was an idiot.

"We were going to see Uzumaki Naruto in the hospital." Jiraiya raised his eye brow. "You are aware that he is unconscious and placed under heavy guard."

She nods her heads, "yes I am aware. Don't worry I know why he is unconscious." "How" Jiraiya interrupted her. She smiles, "there is nothing to worry about. It is the after affect of the leadership ceremony. Even the most highly skilled ninja of our clan couldn't move for over three weeks or even a month at most. During the time of resting, it is the duty of all Uzumaki to visit their new head no matter which state he is in." She finished.

So it was because of that sword that he was asleep. He looked at her again. "You could have visited him in the morning." Jiraiya asked.

She flinched a little. "Well, i didn't know what to do at first? Firstly, I hid my identity as an Uzumaki, secondly Naruto is pretty much hated in the village, so I had doubts about what to do. Then everyone found out that I and my daughter were from Naruto's clan, so everyone started to hate me to, my own husband left me because of that. So I thought for a few days about what should I do, I just came to the discussion that I will embrace the ways of my clan. I did decide to go in the morning but my daughter wants to visit Naruto right away. Don't worry; we have permission for the Hokage."

Jiraiya turned his gaze from the mother to the daughter and smiled. "How are you doing little missy?" He greeted happily. The little girl who was holding her mother hands also smiled. "Hello pervy grandpa." She innocently said. Her mother blushed at the comment while he remained speechless. Orochimaru was laughing his lungs out. "She caught on to you quick Jiraiya. "Shut up." He said it in a low voice.

Orochimaru calmed down and looked at the girl. He smiled, "yes she will do." "Excuse me, what do you mean by that?" the mother asked.

"I am assigned to be Meilin's sensei." Meilin stared at Orochimaru wide eyes, "my sensei." He nodded.

"But she is still in the aca…" "I know, but that doesn't matter. She would already be a chuunin level ninja when those other kids graduate from the academy." He explained.

"Its fine, I guess." Ayako said she looked at little tense, looks like she has heard rumors of Orochimaru ruthlessness.

"Orochimaru we should better that to the hospital." Jiraiya spoke, his voice was impatient.

"Fine", Orochimaru replied and turned his face to Meilin. "I will see you soon little girl." He vanished with a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya faced the ANBU, "guard them well." All four ninja nodded." He followed Orochimaru lead and vanished.

**Outside The Leaf Hospital **

"Man this is troublesome." Asuma said as he stretched his back. Then he opened the door to the entrance and all three of them entered.

Kakashi agreed, the whole situation was nothing but trouble. The whole village was divided into two groups, one wanted to kill Naruto, the son of his sensei and the other were protecting him.

When he first became a genin, his father taught him that always think the unexpected in the difficult situation and this was a difficult situation. In this scenario, although the Hokage warned the Uchiha clan about going after Naruto, he thinks that the clan was too full of pride to let this issue go peacefully. Plus after the humiliation in the meeting, the clan is more likely to make a move now more than ever.

He sighed. If we were facing enemies it would be simpler to this to kill them. But the opponents we were facing now are not our enemies but allies. Kakashi had mixed feeling about this, he had promised Obito that he will never abandon his comrades no matter what, and he considered every ninja in the Leaf his comrade, even those in the Uchiha clan.

"Where is the room of Uzumaki Naruto?" Asuma asked the woman sitting in the counter. An ANBU ninja was standing behind her.

Before the woman could speak the ANBU ninja spoke first. "Do you have the authorization?" He asked.

Asuma smiled and took out a scroll from his jacket and quietly handed it to the Black op ninja. He read it and closed it handing the scroll back to Asuma. "Sorry for that, but we have strict orders from the Hokage. He is on the fourth floor."

"Don't worry about it." He placed the scroll back in his vast and pulled out a cigarette. Before he could light it the receptionist spoke. "Sir, this is a hospital, no cigarette allowed." Asuma made a grumpy face.

Asuma walked towards us. "Why is everyone after my cigarettes?" He winced. "Because it's unyouthful." Guy said it in surprisingly low voice which amazed both Asuma and Kakashi. Whenever Guy spoke, well it was more like yelling, so whenever he said something in a low voice it surprised everyone.

All three men slowly started to climb the stairs towards the fourth floor. The fourth floor had only one room in it, and it was made for VIPs. According to Kakashi knowledge the room was never used before until now.

Since the ANBU black ops, he, Asuma and Guy plus Master Jiraiya not to mention Lord Orochimaru were guarding Naruto, nobody would be stupid enough to attack him.

When he reached the second floor, Kakashi froze in his place. All of the energy let his body, and he would stop shaking. Guy and Asuma were feeling the same way. "You guys feel that?" He asked.

Both nodded. "It's the same chakra seven years ago." Asuma replied. Sweat covered his face. Kakashi couldn't blame him, he felt the same way. "You don't think?" he asked and honestly, Kakashi didn't know the answer himself.

"We better hurry." Guy spoke, and all three men darted towards the next fleet of stairs. When they got to the fourth floor, all three of them were left speechless. All of the ANBU stationed outside Naruto room were lying on the ground out cold. Not only them but some of the members of the Uchiha clan were also present and unconscious. "What the hell happened?" Guy demanded.

Kakashi would also like to know, for one thing, he could sense the chakra of the Nine Tails in the air. He quickly ran to the room. The door was broken into pieces, the bed on spit in half and there was a huge claw mark on the wall plus a dead Uchiha. He eyed the room twice; no sign of Naruto, his sword which Master Jiraiya left besides his bed was also gone. This is bad, what happened here?

"Kakashi." Asuma called out. He turned to face him. He was leaning on an ANBU ninja who mask had fallen of his face, listen to him. Then he got back to his feet. "Guy run down to the first floor and get help for these ninja's and also get Master Jiraiya and Lord Orochimaru. We while meet you at the main gate." He started to walk into the room. "And please don't be last. Kakashi come on, we can still catch him if we hurry. I will explain on the way." He then darted towards the windows and jumped through it. Kakashi followed the example and also jumped out of the broken window and into the danger that waited him.

The sound of thunder dominated the night sky. Lightening flushed everywhere. Thanks to the storm, there was a black out in the village. If he and Asuma were not ninja then they would be better of blind. Both were heading towards the Village main gate.

Asuma had told him the whole story of what transpired in the hospital and he wasn't too please to hear it especially the ending. A few members of the Uchiha clan attacked Naruto and then there was a fight between them and the ANBU. Then one of the Uchiha managed to get near Naruto going for the kill. At that moment, red chakra covered Naruto's body and he killed the Uchiha. Both the Uchiha and ANBU tried to stop him but all of them were beaten back. When Naruto escaped many of the Uchiha followed him.

Kakashi head started to spin just thinking about it. Why does the simplest problem always turn out to be a headache? Well whatever the problem is, he will face it head on. He won't allow more of his loved one to die even if he has to fight his comrades and even at the cost of his life. He will protect Naruto even if he had to face to the Nine Tails myself.

"We are almost at the gate, I just hope Guy brings the Sannin when him, we could use their help right now." Asuma called out. Before Naruto left, he proclaimed that he didn't want live in the village no more and that he would escape from this hell whole. So basically he was heading towards the gate.

What worried Kakashi most was that Naruto was using the Nine Tails powers. He had heard stories that if a Jinchuuriki used too much of their Tailed Beast power, they would slowly lose unconsciousness and go out of control. The most important thing was how to stop him, he single handedly had taken down many of the Leaf elite ninja. He doubted that both he and Asuma could hold him off.

"We are here." Asuma voice brought back Kakashi to the situation at hand. The gate came into view and so did the battle at the entrance. Corpses were piling up one after another as Naruto swigged his sword at both the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan members.

Naruto was wearing a hospital patient uniform, which was torn up from someplace. His golden hair was muddy and looked dull. He was breathing heavy; wounds covered his body which was healing at an abnormal rate. Even if he was using the power of the Fox, he was still only a beginner student in the academy, so it was only a matter of time that he would lose to the Ninja who have spent their entire life training and killing. Plus, Naruto looked like he had reached his limits.

"What do you suggest we do Kakashi?" He pulled out cigarette and lights it. "If go down there, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan will attack us since we are on the Hokage side, plus Naruto pretty much consider everyone his enemy."

"Isn't it obvious what we came here to do?" Kakashi asked. His friend smiled. "Well there goes my tomorrows date." As he said that, he jumped forward rushing towards the battlefield. Kakashi smiled under his mask and followed him.

**The Main Gate**

"Die demon brat." An Uchiha cried out as he swung his sword aimed for Naruto's neck. But the boy blocked it with amazing speed with his own Katana, and then sliced his attacker in two, separating head from body. Blood oozed out of the neck as he fell to the ground. At the straight of the fallen Uchiha his comrades took a step back and glared at the boy.

They were hesitating, they just reminded at their original spot, not moving a single muscle.

Naruto took the time to obverse and catch his breath. He had been fighting for how much time now, maybe an hour. He looked at his body which was covered with an orange substance. Maybe chakra, Naruto thought. Well what whatever it was, it saved my life hundred of time tonight. It not only healing my injured at a extremely abnormal rate, but also increased my speed and strength inhuman like.

If he didn't have this power right now, he would have died in the hospital when one of the Uchiha tried to kill him. While whatever it was, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting the hell out of this pit of despair and he wouldn't let anyone any his way, even if he had to kill a thousand ninjas. But he doubted that, he would die first before stepping outside the village.

He heard the fox laughing inside of him.

'What?' The blonde asked. 'Oh, I am just laughing that you refused my help and now you are using my power.' Naruto was confused. 'I didn't use your power.'

The Fox smiled from behind his cell. 'Remember the chakra I gave you the first night we met.' He nodded. The fox didn't say anything further as he already knew what he was going to say. So it was the fox chakra he was using all long. In any case the fox saved him from an early grave.

He looked at the beast that was intensely at him. 'Is there anything else because I am busy not being killed by hundreds of Uchiha and Hyuuga clan ninjas.'

The Nine Tails lowered his body until his huge head leveled his tiny body. 'It's very simple. I can help you escape; I can even destroy this pitiful village for you.' Naruto was tempted, he would be so happy if the people who tormented him for his whole life would just disappear, but he held nothing against the whole village. There were some good people here, and he didn't like to see them hate. He thought for a second and just decided to leave the village in one piece. 'What do I have to do?' he asked the Fox.

The Nine Tails expression did not change, he was dead serious. 'Release me.' He said it a low voice but it still echoed in the entire room.

Release him, what the hell was he saying. He can't do that, can he? The fox was sealed inside of him, so it wouldn't harm others, and if he releases it, what would happen. What should I do? What will the old man Hokage do? What will my father do?

He took a calming breathe and thought for a moment. His father was the one who sealed the fox inside of him in the first place, old man Hokage said that the Fourth fought the Fox and seal him somewhere, to protect the Village. If he released the Fox then why in the hell did his father have to die, what was the point of him becoming an orphan. He looked into the Fox eyes, and the only thing he saw was bloodlust. If he did release him, he would probably destroy the village plus other areas surrounding the Leaf. He would be loose cannon with no one to stop him.

"Well.' The Fox asked. 'No, I will never release you.' He shouted.

The Kyuubi eyes turned red with rage, his white fangs came out. If the huge door was not separating the two, Naruto would be dead. 'That's the second time you have refused me, and consider it the last.' He growled. Just then small streams of orange chakra leaked out of Naruto's body. 'What are…?' 'I am taking back my gift. Let's see how long you last without my power.'

Naruto wanted to protect but before he could saw anything, he was back staring at the angry ninjas whose only objective was to kill him.

The orange chakra covering his body was gone, all gone, and so was all his strength. His legs were trembling, ready to give in at any moment. He dropped his sword on the ground as he didn't have the strength to wield it anymore.

He looked at the ninjas around him. They were closing in on him, step by step; all of them had a grin on their face. He wanted to run away, but his body refused to move.

Two ninja charged at him, both from different sides holding a kunai in hand.

He was so die. He closed his eyes waiting from the end to come. He waited and waited, and waited. But nothing came; there was no pain, no blood spilling out of his body, no sound except the noise of the heavy rain falling from the sky.

He slowly opened his eyes expecting to find himself in heaven, but he was not in heaven, he was still on bloodstained street on the Leaf.

He saw two new human bodies besides him. One had long white spiky hair; he had stabbed one of the attacking ninja with his kunai right in the throat. The other had spiky black hair; he had implied a strange blade which he had never seen before straight into the other Uchiha face. When they withdrew their weapons, both the Uchiha's collapsed to the ground.

He saw the new comers face, will at least one of them. It was Kakashi and Asuma sensei. The first thought that ran in his mind was that, were they both here to kill me. Will if they wanted me dead, why would they protect me from near death.

"By orders of Lord Hokage, I order you to stand down." Kakashi sensei spoke.

"We don't give a damn about the Hokage, after restoring the honor of the heir of our clan; we will go after the old geezer, and take what was rightfully ours since this village was made."

Naruto was surprised; they didn't just want to kill him, but also the old man. Naruto was angry, if he had the power he would kill these rats, but sadly he was as weak as a new born baby right now.

Both the ninjas of the Uchiha and Hyuuga charged at them. Kakashi and Asuma sensei got closer to him and took a defensive stance.

The ninja in the front started to make hand signs. He recognized them, they were the same hand signs that Sasuke made during his rematch. Kakashi sensei were busy making their own head signs.

Fire Style: Giant Fire Ball Jutsu

The Uchiha clan member inhaled deeply and exhaled fire. Huge balls of flames were approaching us at a fast rate. Kakashi sensei stopped making his hand signs.

Earth Style" Mud Wall

A wall suddenly erupted from the around them and shielded them from the ball of fire. Naruto wished he could use this technique when he was fighting Sasuke. Kakashi again started to make hand signs and when he was done, lightening started to dance in the palm of his right hand.

"Asuma, look after Naruto." The wall dissolved into mud and Kakashi launched himself at the enemy, stabbing each ninja in the gut one at a time. He was moving as fast that the members of the Hyuuga clan couldn't dodge his attacks, and they were the best in close range combat. Well that what he had heard from Iruka sensei class.

"Naruto stay close to me." Asuma called out. He did as ordered. Asuma sensei was wearing the knuckle blade on both hands; the blade was quoted by blue chakra. Ninja of the Hyuuga clan came closer to Asuma and attacked him with two fingers of both hands. To Naruto, it didn't make sense, but the way Asuma was careful not to get hit by them, those fingers much be dangerous.

When the ninja attacked Asuma sensei, he dodges, slices the arm of his enemy then aims for the neck. Asuma sensei was covered with the blood of his enemy. Naruto wanted to throw up at the sight of all this blood, and killing.

About five minutes passed and corpses piled up on the street. Kakashi was in the thickest of the fight, defending against attacks from all sides, while Asuma sensei was defending me against whoever got near me. Both of them were exhausted and they couldn't hold out against all of these ninjas.

Three Hyuuga's rushed towards Asuma with impassive speed from different sides. Asuma quickly made hand seals.

Wind Style: Slicing air

Asuma sliced the air with his blades in the direction the three Hyuuga's. Streams of physical wind were released from Asuma sensei's blade. The wind collided with the ninjas. One dodged it but the other two were sliced in half. The surviving Hyuuga charged at Asuma, armed with two kunai also covered in blue chakra. Both men engaged in a fight of steel. Asuma sliced downwards with force, and the Hyuuga intercepted with one of his kunai. The kunai broke in two with powerful strike. Then Asuma attacked with his right blade aiming for the Hyuuga's face. But he blocked it with her last kunai, Asuma then used his left hand to attack his enemy stomach, but as he was going that, the Hyuuga pressed his free hands fingers against Asuma arm.

His arm stopped working and fell on his side. The Hyuga soccer punched Asuma right in the face. Asuma fell to the ground but recovered quickly. His left arm looked like it wouldn't work for a while because every time he tried to move his arm, it would shake.

Hyuuga charged at Asuma, who was already in a defensive stance waiting for opponent. When the Hyuuga got closer to Asuma he suddenly distance towards Naruto.

So that was his plan, separate Asuma sensei from him and then attack Naruto later.

The Hyuuga was now only two steps away from Naruto. He stood there waiting for his death which he escaped countless time tonight and hoped he will do it again this time too. As the Hyuuga was about to strike him, a man suddenly appeared and smashed his right leg against the Hyuuga jaw. The Hyuuga was sent flying from the impact. Naruto stared at the man to see if he knew him. The first to thing he recognized was his eyebrows and a stupid hair cut. Guy sensei.

"What took you so long?" Asuma sensei cried out.

"Sorry about that but we came as fast as we could." He replied.

We? Naruto looked around the battlefield and spotted ANBU ninja and two other ninjas. Both of them he recognized, one was the man who saved me when Sasuke was also about to kill me, and the other was a white face man; he sometimes saw on the streets, he always gave me an evil smile which scared him a lot.

Seeing the reinforcements, the members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan stopped dead in their tracks.

The white hair old man, walked towards Naruto, by the look of his face, he was furious. He kneeled down until both of Naruto and the old man faces met. He eyed Naruto body carefully, checking for any injuries, there were none; all of them were already healed. "Are you injured somewhere, or any pain." He asked softy and Naruto simply shook his head.

The old man stood up right. "Guy, look over Naruto, this matter is not over yet." Guy nodded. Naruto stared at the ninjas who tried to kill him a few second ago stood in their places eye balling the old man and the scary Jounin ninja.

The old man turned towards the cowards of ninjas. "Do all of you know what a serious crime you are committing? Attacking fellow Leaf ninjas and attempting to kill the Jinchuuriki. Both are crime which is punishable by death."

All of the ninjas were even more furious now but they hesitated to attack. Were the old man and the scary white face ninja really that dangerous that about seventy well trained ninja were afraid to attack? Just minutes ago, they were bold enough into stating that they want to bring down the Hokage.

"ANBU arrest them all." The old man ordered. But before they could do anything, more Uchiha and Hyuuga clan members arrived at the battle site. They had now three times more numbers than the ANBU

Even with superior numbers, they were still on edge.

"Master Jiraiya and Lord Orochimaru, so nice to see you again." A member of the Uchiha clan who was in front spoke; by his side was a Hyuuga. Both of them looked like they were leader of their clan, Naruto thought. Then that mean, they are the fathers of Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto was angry, so they are responsible for hunting me down like a dog. Just by looking at them, made him angry, and looked like the same could be said about the old man.

"We are giving you an alternative. Give us the boy and forget this whole incident never happened. Or don't give us the boy and prepare for battle."

The scary ninja started to chuckle, Naruto seriously hated that. "Well, well Jiraiya this day just get better and better. So what do you want to do?"

The old man named Jiraiya replied, "You already know the answer." He chuckled again. "I hoped you would say that."

In the blink of an eye, the scary ninja charged the two clan leaders. Both jumped to their respected sides but four snakes came out of the Scary Jounin sleeves and then he slimmed both the leaders on the ground. He released the leaders from the snake grip and charged at the clan members performing head signs.

Wind Style: Devastation

When he exhaled a wind stronger than a hurricane came out of his mouth swapping every Uchiha and Hyuuga that came in contact with it.

The ANBU, Kakashi and Asuma sensei rushed towards the two clan members.

The old man Jiraiya didn't move, he stayed besides Naruto. He kept watching the battle and sighed. "It looks like they will need my help. Take care of Naruto, Guy." "Of course, I wouldn't dream of hurting the boy youthful spirit." He doomed, and Jiraiya ignored it.

The battle raged on, blood spilling everywhere, corpses lying everywhere, cries of men everywhere. Naruto watched in horror. So this was the world of a ninja, the path of blood and killing. He myself had killed, but that was when he was blindly using the Fox power.

Only a few ninja managed to get close to him before they were sent flying by Guy sensei kicks and punches. The man was a monster, with monstrous speed and strength. He was totally wrong about him when they first met.

It looked like they will win this battle, you would live. Half of him agreed with living and the other half agreed for either death or escape. Naruto had yet to choose which is best.

The number of ninja's coming towards him increased and by each passing second Guy sensei went further and further away from Naruto. Naruto looked at the gate, it was open, and he could escape easily. He would be free. He ran towards the gate ignoring the sound of battle. Suddenly a ninja appeared before him ready to strike him down. Before he could finish me off, a kunai landed straight in the ninja's throat. He fell to the ground died. He turned around to see who the attacker was, but as so as he turned around, he fell unconscious

**The main Gate**

Naruto where are you. Kakashi fought his way through the crowd of Uchiha and Hyuuga trying to search for Naruto, the son of his sensei.

He turned his eyes from left to right and didn't spot him. This made Kakashi worried.

He then caught sight of a big purple cloud emerging from the main gate. Was Naruto there? He started to run towards the smoke cloud. When Kakashi almost reached it, he was swiped off his feet and sent flying backwards as a huge explosion occurred in the middle of the smoke cloud. At that moment, all of the fighting seized. Everyone stared at the explosion like they had seen it for the first time. When the smoke cleared, burned bodies were lying around the explosion site. Kakashi looked around but couldn't find Naruto. Could it be, he turned to stare at the explosion site. Kakashi wanted to see if his body was not among the dead, but he didn't have the courage to do it. Master Jiraiya jumped into the explosion site. He examined the corpses, and then kneeled down to one. Tears started to roll down his eyes as he checked the pulse, after checking it his expression didn't change, he was still crying and sad.

He then picked up the body. It was small; Kakashi recognized the blonde hair and the three whisker marks on his cheek. Naruto.

He myself felt like crying. He had failed, failed again to protect the one who were close to him. Failed.

"Orochimaru kill everyone who opposes you." Master Jiraiya spoke with a low voice.

"It will be done Jiraiya." Orochimaru voice also sounded sad.

"You think you can beat the two most powerful clans in the Leaf." Uchiha Fugaku shunted. Just then, Master Jiraiya dropped Naruto and his lifeless body hit the ground. Master Jiraiya created the Rasengan in his right hand and slammed it straight in Fugaku chest. Uchiha Fugaku was sent flying by the impact and now his body lifeless was lying on the ground.

"Kill them all." Master Jiraiya ordered and every ANBU became ready to throw themselves at the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Kakashi took a deep breath and held up his kunai. He will avenge Naruto's death to matter what.

I hope you enjoyed it.

P.s. the story is not over.

P.s.s I won't be updating the story for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go. I hope it was worth the wait

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu

Two of his clan members were quickly engulfed in flames. Their screams filled the room; they comrades stared at them with wide eyes as they saw one of their own burned to death.

"You bastard." An Uchiha in a chuunin uniform yelled and rushed at him with a katana in hand.

He quickly took out his own katana and blocked his opponents then stabbed him straight through the heart with impressive speed. With his sword still engraved in the Uchiha's chest, he kicked the Uchiha sending him flying away. One of comrades grabbed him before he could hit the wall. Since the Uchiha was dead, his fellow clan member carefully placed the fallen Uchiha to the ground on the ground.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you murdering your own clan members? Why Itachi?" An Uchiha in Leaf Police Force uniform screamed.

Itachi didn't answer; instead he activated his Sharingan, and pulled the Uchiha who screamed at him into a genjutsu.

The sky was blood red; the land was barren with no sign of vegetation or what so ever. The man was tired to a huge boulder with five swords impaled in his body. Blood was leaking out of his wounds transforming the green vast to crimson.

"Why Itachi, why? Why betray your own blood." The Uchiha spitted blood out of his month. Itachi still didn't answer. He used his eyes to create another illusion. In front of the bonded man stood his wife and five year old daughter, both holding a knife in their hands. The man stared at his with wide eyes, all senses lost.

"Don't, please don't. Please spare them." Itachi expression didn't change, not in the slightest. It was the same dull heartless face when he killed on his first mission. From that time onwards as he grew he becomes more heartless, even the lives of the mother and children didn't matter to him. The only thing he cared about was the Leaf Village nothing more nothing else, not even his clan or his family in that matter. He will do what he needs to do in order to protect his Village.

On Itachi signal, both mother and daughter merciless started to slash at each other flesh, as the man stared at the scene in horror, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Please stop this, I can't take it anymore. Please stop. I am begging you." The man dropped his head and started to cry.

Seeing the Uchiha's pitiful state, Itachi dismissed the genjutsu and both of them were in the real world again. The Uchiha was in front kneeling on the ground crying like a baby. Itachi kneeled down and grabbed him by the throat choking him while his four comrades stood there watching him with eyes wide and fear on their faces.

"I thought you guys were supposed to take over the Leaf, weren't you." Itachi turned his gaze to the other Uchiha. "How can you take over the Leaf when you couldn't see your friends, family, brother and sister dying in the process? All of you are arrogant fools. You think just because you are the Uchiha's doesn't mean you can do whatever to what. The Uchiha clan was once the pride of the Leaf Village but now look what it has become. The Uchiha clan is reduced to the lowest clan in the Village all because of our greed. It was the very same greed get killed Uchiha Madara in the first place. Now all of you fools will follow him to the grave because of your ambitions." With his little speech finished, he quickly snapped the man's throat and threw his body aside.

He charged at his fellow clan members with his katana. All four Uchiha's were making their own hand signs.

Wind Style: Blizzard

Ice cold wind hit Itachi sweeping him of his feet and smashing him to the wall. By the time he got to his feet the other three men finished their hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fire ball jutsu

The three inhaled quickly and exhaled fire. With the wind jutsu still in effect, the fire ball grew bigger and hotter. Itachi quickly embraced for the impact.

All four ninjas stood and stared at the half of the room burned to ash.

"Is he died?" The wind user Uchiha asked, his voice was full of doubt.

"Probably, not even the great Itachi could have survived that." A Jounin answered. Then suddenly the smile on his face long gone and he quickly turned around, only to find Itachi thrusting his sword in the man's throat.

Itachi then turned towards the other surviving Uchiha in the room and sliced them down like defenseless sheep's they were.

"Pitiful."Itachi said and turned towards the door to the next room. He grabbed the handle and slides it open.

l Inside was a woman sitting on the floor in Japanese style. She had fair skin with long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a grey blouse with a little yellow apron over it and a purple skirt.

Itachi entered the room and closed the door behind him. He then sat in front of the woman, who was giving him a warm smile. "Hello mother." He spoke with gentleness in his voice.

"Hello Itachi. I knew you would get pass those guys, I didn't doubt it for a second." She cheerfully spoke.

"Mother" Itachi whispered. "Are you here to kill me?" Itachi forgot to breathe at the question. How can he ever think of killing his mother? How can he kill the woman who took care of him all of his life, who comforted him whenever his father started to beat him when he did something wrong during his training. She would secretly take him on walks in the park; she would play tag with him and chase him all around the park. Every moment he spent with his mother was the greatest thing that could happen to him.

Now she is sitting in front of him, asking if her own son would kill her or not. How could he? Danzo did order him to kill any Uchiha that he came across, but he can't kill his own mother. She didn't take part in the plotting or scheming. She would never betray the leaf, because she was the one who made him swear that he will always protect the Leaf no matter what.

"I will never do something that might harm you mother." He said.

She smiled, "but you are going to kill Sasuke right?"

"Yes, it is better if he dies, he is still young but when he grows older, he will become a threat. Threat to the Leaf Village, like all of the Uchiha's before him. I saw the hunger for power in his eyes the day when he was about to kill Naruto. He will come back for revenge, I know it." The coldness in his voice even surprised his mother.

"You might be right about that Itachi. While Sasuke is not my favorite son, he takes more after his father. Nevertheless he is still my son, and I will protect him, like a mother should." She said calmly.

"You do know the higher ups won't stand for this, they will get the information anyway they can." He warned her. But in return she smiled, "you won't let them touch me while you Itachi." Freakily thinking, he wouldn't stand for it. He would kill even one who lay a single finger on her.

He sighed and stood up. He helped his mother to get to her feet. She was weak, probably tired and hungry from the two weeks of the bloodiest civil war in the Leafs history.

At the moment, the door opened and Kakashi along with three chuunin ninja entered.

"I see you got your mother back safe and sound and killed some of your clan members." Kakashi said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "is something wrong." He could tell something was up by the tune of Kakashi's voice.

Kakashi crossed his arms, "as a matter of fact, there is. About half of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan have gone missing over night. Only a very few of their members were defending their compounds."

"What, how can this be?" Itachi asked in surprise.

The Hokage Office

Sarutobi looked out of his office window staring at the half destroyed building caused by the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan against the rest of the Hidden Leaf Village. It's been almost five days since the two rebel clans suddenly disappeared with a trace. He and Danzo sent their personal ninjas meaning the ANBU and the Root to locate and the capture the rebels across the whole of the fire country. Not a signal unit could find them and he doubted that they will be ever found.

Sarutobi sighed, the only Uchiha clan members that were in the Leaf were in the ANBU or in the Root faction, this Uchiha's were loyal to the village and they chose to stay in the village. The entire main brunch of the Hyuuga clan also disappeared and only the Side bunch was left behind. Hyuuga Hiashi brother found a way to break the seals passed down for generations in the Side Bunch of the Hyuuga and openly rebelled against the Main bunch of the family. This act reduced the rebel's strength greatly.

Sarutobi stared at Danzo from the corner of his eyes. Danzo had been very supportive in this time of crises. Without his Root faction the fighting would have continued from months without any end in sight. Yesterday he asked Danzo why he was helping him when he was always against him. He answered that he was too old for plotting and scamming and that he wished to live a peaceful life training more Root ninja's.

"Tired, Sarutobi?" Danzo asked. The Third Hokage nodded, "extremely." He replied and sat down in his chair. "Ever thought about retiring Sarutobi, I know I have but I can't find a suitable replacement." Danzo said. He nodded, "many times but as you said it is hard to find candidate." Indeed he thought about the future Hokage, he always thought that if he died then Danzo would take his place which always troubled Sarutobi. But the old hawk made his intentions clear that he has given up on becoming Hokage. This announcement brought peace to Sarutobi a little. Then he decided that one of his students should become the future Hokage. Orochimaru was too crazy so Sarutobi didn't even consider him, his original chose was Tsunade so he sent Orochimaru to retrieve her but she refused. The only person left was Jiraiya. But Sarutobi doubted that he will also accept. But it can't hurt to try.

The door opened and Jiraiya entered with Orochimaru supporting him. Both of them were pretty beat up especially Jiraiya.

"What happened to you two?" Sarutobi ordered he was shocked to see the states his students were in; both of them were strong enough to hold out against any ninja.

"You want to good news first or the bad one." Orochimaru asked as he helped Jiraiya take a seat.

"I think the good news comes first." Danzo spoke. Orochimaru nodded, "both me and Jiraiya went northeast as you said and we found the missing Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan members." This news got both Sarutobi and Danzo attention. "And the bad news?" Sarutobi asked quickly.

"When we arrived they were all ready crossing the border and guess who came to greet them." Orochimaru spoke with a smile. Both the old ninja's didn't answer instead waiting for the answer. Orochimaru frowned, "you are no fun sensei. The third Raikage, his son and the eight tails were waiting to the Uchiha and the Hyuuga at the border. We got into a battle with the three of them and as you can see what happened to us. We had no choice but to retreat." Both Sarutobi and Danzo were speechless.

After a long minute of silence the Third Hokage spoke. "That is the most disturbing news I have heard since Naruto's death." Danzo nodded. "Indeed. We should recall all of our shinobi currently outside the village and mount a defense. There is a high possibility that the Cloud Village while attack us and we it the start of the Fourth Shinobi war.

Sarutobi nodded, "we should also send a diplomat to the Sand Village to strengthen our allies with them. The Cloud Village and the Rock Village are allies, so I have no doubt in my mind that the Sand village will want revenge on the Rock Village. Orochimaru send Kabuto to sneak in the Cloud Village and gather as much intel as he can." He student nodded.

He then turned towards the beaten up Jiraiya. "Jiraiya from today onwards you will be known as the Fifth Hokage, I will arrange a meeting with the Fire Lord against this appointment." This news surprised everyone even Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya the Fifth Hokage, that is amusing. It looks like you outrank me Jiraiya." Orochimaru smiled at his old teammate.

Jiraiya recovered from the stock. "But I can't be Hokage. I couldn't even take care of my own Godson, and you expect me to take care of them village." Jiraiya shouted.

"You can and you will Jiraiya." Sarutobi shouted back. "I have faith in you as my student." He said it with a softer voice this time.

"Well this has become an interesting turn of events." Danzo spoke and stood from his chair. "I am going to prepare my ninja's now. They will guard the Leaf with their life. We should hold a council meeting to further discuss the issue in more detail." Danzo turned and walked to the door opening it. Before he could leave Sarutobi spoke. "Thanks Danzo for your help."

Danzo turned his face and stared at his old rival. "Can't I help a old friend out." With that he left.

Root HQ

Danzo walked the empty halls of the Root foundation, behind him was a female Root ninja holding a long purple cloth and wrapped inside was a special item.

The hallway was dark and the thing keeping it from complete darkness were candles burning along the walls. The atmosphere was peaceful and calm but the sudden turn of events were disturbing his mind. He had already given his Root ninja's their orders, they will protect the area outside the village not allowing a single person through and all of them knew the price of failure.

Even if the cloud ninja dared to attack them, he had no doubt in his mind that his Root ninja will repel them. After the third ninja war, Danzo learned a thing or two. At that time he founded the Root foundation and trained his own shinobi force directly under his command. At first the Root sole purpose was to protect the Leaf Village from other villages but then he became ambitious and decided to use his Root faction to take over the Leaf but as he grew older, he dream faded like the wind.

Although his dream was dead, he still had another, to protect the Leaf who would dare harm it. He trained his ninja to feel no emotion what so ever because he believed that the Leaf needed hardcore ninja's. There was a balance of yin and yang in the village. He was Yin and Sarutobi was Yang. If the village was ruled by Yin then people would rebel against this rule like the Bloody Mist Village and if the village was ruled by Yang then the Shinobi would be too soft to carry out cruel mission. Having a balance between these two meant the Leaf Village would be run soundly.

All he had to do now was to appoint his successor and he had a ninja in mind for that job. Although he was still a child, he showed signs of a great shinobi. He had carried out mission and assassinations that it would prove even difficult for regular Root and ANBU ninja's. Yes, he would be the one to inherit the Root after he will leave this world.

"How is Rat training coming along?" Danzo asked the female trainer. "The results of his training came in and I must say I am impressed. By the time he is twelve year old, he might outrank the strongest Shinobi in the Root."

"Excellent. Keep updating me about Rats training. He is my prize ninja; I wouldn't want him to be weak. How is that boy doing?" Danzo ordered.

"That boy regained consciousness in a week after Rat brought him here. Like you ordered me, I took care of him in the kindest way possible. He has befriended Rat and both of them are playing in his room. To tell you the truth, I was surprised to see him after Rat brought him. It surprised the entire Root. He nearly drove me crazy yesterday."

Yes that kind of surprise must have shocked everyone.

Danzo stopped in front of the door. Children laughter could be heard from the inside. He touched the handle and opened the door revealing two seven year old children. One of the boys was Rat; he had short black hair and black eyes. He had a rather pale skin. The other boy had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Three whiskers marks were on both side of his face.

Danzo examined the Uzumaki child clearly from head to toe. He looked health and that relieved Danzo. He wouldn't want anything happening to the Leaf Jinchuuriki would he? He predicted the Uchiha clan would want Naruto dead so he took steps to secure him and the only way to do that was to make everyone believe that the boy was died. Danzo top ninja prepared the fake Naruto body and it was Rat job to replace the real Naruto with the fake one. His plan worked and the boy was safe ready to be trained to be real shinobi.

"Naruto this is Lord Danzo, he is the one who saved you from the mean people who wanted to kill you. Pay your respect to him." Cat said it in a motherly tone.

"So you are the one who saved me, thanks old man. I love this place; everyone in here is nice to me especially Sai and Auntie." Naruto pointed towards Rat and Cat. It was no surprise everyone in the Root respect Naruto, because in the Root those with power are respected and honored and Naruto was the strongest of them all.

"Sai?" Rat questioned. Naruto turned towards him, "yeah, rat is a boring name so from today I will call you Sai." Naruto cheerfully spoke.

"Naruto" Danzo spoke and knelt down to the boy size. "Naruto, do you want to go back to the Leaf Village?" The Uzumaki boy smile disappeared, he didn't speak instead he shook his head. "Do you want to become a ninja like your parents always wanted you to be?" The boy thought for a moment and then nodded his head. That brought a smile on Danzo face and then he stood up. "Then you will become a ninja, I promise you." Danzo took the purple cloth from Cat's hand and unwrapped the cloth revealing the Uzumaki sword. Naruto jumped and grabbed his sword. "My sword, thanks old man."

"Tomorrow your training will began Naruto, be ready." Danzo said and left the room followed by Cat.

"Lord Danzo I don't mean to be rude but I don't think this place is cut out for Naruto. He needs a good environment to train."

"Yes, I am aware of that Cat. Don't worry, Naruto will not train here. He will be trained by the instructor before you; she is the perfect person to teach Naruto the way of the ninja. I am going to take him to her and she will love him like a grandmother. That way, Naruto will work under me and he will get the love he always wanted."

"Yes I have heard about her, she trained most of the ninja in the Root." Cat praised.

"Not only that, both of us built the Root together."

Everything was working exactly how he versioned it, the Jinchuuriki, is under his control and he will use the Tailed Beast power to protect the village from the shadows.

So how did you guys like this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guy, sorry for the long wait but I had a serious writers block problem plus exams etc. So I forced myself to write this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

"Is the target inside?" The blonde was lying flat inside the long grass hiding him from nearby eyes.

He screwed up on his last mission, and let the spy escape. The spy held precious information on the Leaf village which in the enemy hands could be devastating blow to the village. Lord Orochimaru gave him another chance to regain his trust and this time he won't let the spy escape.

"Yes, there is also a family inside, one male and female also a little girl. He may have taken temporary refuge in the family household; maybe he decided to sleep in a normal bed for once." Naruto didn't bother with the joke and focused on a battle plan. If he charged right in then the spy would take the family hostage or escape by using one of them as a shield. But if he waited allowing him to separate from the family he could capture him. Naruto had fought him one month before and he was confident he could take him in a close range combat.

But there was a drawback; Cloud ninja were coming here to escort the spy to their Village and the only back up he had was a hot tempered teenage girl who was useless in a fight.

Naruto sighed. "Do you sense any Cloud ninja's yet?" The blonde asked his teammate. He would take action according to the answer. It's better if Naruto kill the spy and flee before the Hidden Cloud show up. That way he wouldn't need to fight any useless battle.

"So far no, I don't sense any. But we shouldn't relax; they could come any second now. We are deep in the Lightening country after all, so far as we know the fourth Raikage would have sent an army to retrieve this guy. I bet he is still sour from the Fourth Shinobi war." For once she was actually using her brains. The Raikage would spend his best men to retrieve the spy and with the information he could start the Fifth Shinobi War destroying the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto started to remember the events of the Fourth war. He was thirteen and took an active part in it by doing assassination and raids of the enemy hide out along with the members of the Root faction of the leaf. Many people died in that bloody war, including the Third Hokage and Lord Danzo. Both of them were fighting the Third Raikage and all three men died together. But with their deaths, the war was over. Soon after fearing of what will become of the Root faction, the ninjas turned towards Lord Orochimaru and he became the Roots new head.

After a week of internal debuting whether to visit the new head, considering that he was almost a part of the Root and worked under Danzo, Naruto finally went to Lord Orochimaru. To Naruto surprise Lord Orochimaru already knew that he was alive and the trick Danzo played to rescue him from the Leaf Village.

Naruto knew that Lord Danzo saw him as a powerful Jinchuuriki but to Lord Orochimaru he just a regular ninja who was just waiting to be killed. Although Lord Orochimaru did say that he will keep Naruto identity a secret from the rest of the Leaf Village. That was good enough for Naruto.

"Earth to Naruto!" Karin whispered beside him.

Naruto shook his head, "sorry I was thinking of something's."

He found Karin during the Fourth war. He was returning from a mission and found her injured and unconscious. He fixed the wound and took her with him, since then both of them have been together. To Naruto, Karin is like an annoying little sister and to her; Naruto is a bossy big brother. Naruto knew that Karin was from the Uzumaki clan by her red hair and later when he asked her she confirmed it.

"Then stop day dreaming and go kill that guy already, six enemy ninja are coming this way, we have thirty minutes so hurry up. By the look of their chakra they are strong." Naruto nodded. Before he could move Karin grabbed his arm. "The spy is with the family, what you will do if he takes them hostage." She asked her voice full off worry.

"Last time I chose to save the family then let him escape, I won't make the same mistake twice. If they get in the way I have no choice. The Village comes first." He whispered back at her, releasing his arm from her grip. "Retreat to point C and wait for me there." With that he vanished leaving Karin in the night cold.

Naruto reappeared in the second floor on the house. He was what appeared to be the little girl's room. The wall was printed pink, fluffy animals were on the bed, dolls were scatted around the floor. Naruto looked at the wall and saw a picture of the family. The father had a fair complication with blonde hair; the mother had darker skin and black hair. The daughter was sitting on her father's right shoulder smiling like there wasn't a single care in the world. Naruto wished it was true but probably the little girl will know like he did that the world is full of disappointment.

Naruto clenched his fists. Although he told Karin that he will kill the family if necessary, he will try to save them, he knew the pain of losing a parent and he didn't want the little girl to suffer the same fate, a fate of hate.

He exited the room and sneaked down the stairs. The entire house was covered in darkness except for the room next to the stairs. The spy is there. Naruto thought of the way to go about the situation. Should he attack head on or, he made a hand sign and two clones appeared. He made another and all three of them transformed. They took the appearance of the cloud ninja's Naruto killed on the way here.

They walked down the stairs and entered straight in the kitchen. The spy was startled, acting on instincts he got behind the father placing a kunai on his throat.

"Calm down, we are from the Cloud Village, we have orders from the Raikage to personally escort you to him." The original Naruto said and took out a scroll from his flak jacket and threw it to the spy who still didn't release his captive. The spy opened the scroll with his free hand and read it. He closed it and threw back the scroll to Naruto and releases the Father who ran to his wife and daughter hugging and crying in the corner of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't take any chances, I am a very wanted man after all." The spy said as he rubbed a scar on his left cheek.

"Well you do hold a great deal of information on the Leaf Village." The spy eyes widen and he threw the kunai at Naruto's clone. The clone dodged it while the original threw the small purple ball on the floor covering everything in smoke.

The spy tried to escape in the cover of smoke but one of Naruto clone got behind him and grabbed my tightly while the original thrusted his katana in the spy's chest, straight to the heart. The clone dispelled as the katana also preached him.

The smoke slowly started to clear away. Naruto pulled out his katana from the spy's chest and undid the transformation and the clone jutsu. That was easier than Naruto expected, last time the spy was more cautions. Maybe he was just tired so he couldn't defend himself properly, that why he used the family as a shield. Raikage sure didn't take any chances; he might have informed the spy that he wouldn't tell the ninja to retrieve him about the details of the mission, so if an incident like this happen he will know who is his ally or not.

Naruto looked over to the frightened family; the mother and daughter were hugging which other while the father was in front shielding them. He was eyeing Naruto like he had come to take his soul away. Naruto didn't brother with him; he was wearing a Root ninja mask, so Naruto didn't fear that the man would recognize him even if they do meet again. He bent over and picked up the spies body throwing him over his shoulder. Although he was dead but there were ways to extract information out of a living/dead person. Naruto didn't know how far the Cloud ninja's were but once he gets out of this house, he is in the run for his life.

"Sorry for the trouble." He apologized, doing a hand seal, disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Naruto was racing through the grassy plain like his life depended on it because he knew the Cloud ninja would be chasing him soon when they discover the spy is dead and that Naruto had his body.

A cold night wind blew against Naruto's body causing him to shrive. Although it was summer, it sure was cold in the Lightening country especially at night. Thankfully that Naruto was a ninja otherwise he would have frozen to death. Naruto was wearing his usually mission cloths, black trousers with black ninja shoes, an armored vast under a black full sleeve shirt and a standard white ANBU cloak. Naruto was known among his peers as Fox because of his mask which looked like a fox, pretty ironic considering he had a demon fox sealed inside him. Thinking about the Nine Tails, he and Naruto didn't talk for ten years, the day he supposedly died.

Only a few people knew that Naruto was alive, that would be Lord Orochimaru, his best friend Sai and four Root ninja's. Apparently Lord Orochimaru also thought that Naruto existence should be kept a secret. Although Naruto was not a big fan of working for the Leaf Village considering what they did to him with he was a child. But he was duty bound, because he knew that his father gave his life to protect it. Thinking about his father and mother really depressed Naruto sometime, Naruto shook his head. He needs to focus on the mission first, as fast as he can get to Karin, the faster he can leave this country and get back to his own.

This job would have gotten done quickly if the reinforcements he was promised got here in time, where the hell are they anyways? Did they get attacked on their way here? Naruto doubted that the Fifth Hokage would send a couple of newbie's on a dialect mission like this. Newbie's or not, their job was to aid him in this mission. Naruto will have a word with Lord Orochimaru when he gets back to the Village.

He was getting close to the rendezvous point; Karin would have sensed him by now. As he got closer, Naruto was growing restlessness. Like something was eating up his brain. He had a bad feeling about this. Naruto changed his speed into high gear running as twice as before.

Naruto came to a stop. A stared at the giant boulder resting in front of him, this was where Karin was supposed to meet him, where was she.

Naruto jumped avoid a kunai attack with an explosion tag attached to it. He landed on top of the rock staring at the twelve enemy ninjas. Naruto eyes narrowed, they are twice the numbers Karin told him.

Naruto cursed, this is going to be a hard fight since all twelve of them were ANBU ninja. Naruto turned his eyes on the ANBU at the back holding an unconscious girl with red hair, Karin.

The one in the front stepped forward. "Give us the spy and you can have the girl." The ANBU bargained.

The deal was not profitable. The only reason he was sent to this country is to capture the spy, and now that he was at the end of his mission, Naruto has a choice, to finish the mission or to save his step sister. Naruto can't abandon the mission and also can't leave Karin behind. He chooses both.

Sensing Naruto attentions the ANBU got in battle stance. Four of them started to climb the rock heading straight towards Naruto.

Naruto gathered chakra into his feet and jumped. While I midair he took out three kunai with explosion tags. One he buried in the spy brain, the other in the face and the last one of the chest. Then Naruto threw the corpse at the ANBU posited on the rock. When the corpse got near enough, Naruto activated the tags and it blew up little a balloon. Naruto threw the body at a great speed so even the skillful ANBU ninjas cannot dodge it in time.

Four down eight to go. With the corpse destroyed, Naruto didn't worry about the information now, he need to save Karin.

Naruto made a shadow clone and the clone hauled him straight for the Ninja who was holding Karin captive. He brought down his katana with force but the Cloud ninja blocked it with his own. Immediately Naruto took out a kunai and jabbed it into the ANBU arm, finished him off Naruto gathered chakra into his fist and punched the ANBU face with his mask breaking in the million pieces and sending him flying away.

Naruto stood in front of Karin making a seal. Four solid shadow clones appeared after he was done. His shadow clone will protect Karin while the original dealt with the rest of the Cloud ninja. He could have just taken Karin and flee but he knew these ninja would be after him every step of the way. It's better if he finished them off now and leaves this country with ease.

"You should have taken my deal, Leaf dog." The Cloud ninja from before mocked, "so what we couldn't retrieve the spy, we can still capture a Leaf ANBU." The leader said in an ice cold voice.

Naruto charged at them, transferring his wind nature chakra into his blade.

Earth style: Rock Rush

One of the enemy ninja called out and the rumbles from the once proud rock that stood in the middle of the landscape were sent flying in his direction. Naruto dodged some of the boulder while sliced the other in half. When he got out of the path of the flying rocks, Naruto was caught in a giant fireball.

Luckily it was only the clone that vaporized in the cold flames, after five seconds the original stood right in the middle of the enemy ready to slash at them with his wind enchanted blade.

Two enemy ninja charged at the blonde with impressive speed with their blade in their hands ready to lock themselves in combat.

Naruto happily accepted the challenge because he was well aware of that his life was on the line. The two enemies were attacking aggressively driving Naruto to the defensive. Naruto eyed their every move carefully looking for a flaw in their technique, he found none. He must be fighting A-ranked masters of weapon ninjas; they were the worst ninja out there. They were quicker than a regular shinobi, their whole training was built for speed, so they were hard to catch and kill.

Naruto blocked and dodged their attacks barely having time to counter attack plus the two of them were also wind style users so Naruto couldn't break their katana. This was the battle of skill.

One of the weapon masters made an attempt to cut open his stomach but Naruto managed to block it in time, but it wasn't over, he kicked the blonde in the gut sending him flying away. The blonde crushed into the cold grass only to find the second one jumping towards him. Naruto barely dodged the blade in time, not before the tip of the katana slashed his mask in half.

Naruto rolled over and stood. His hood was down and with his mask broken, the enemy saw his face, blonde hair and most importantly his birth mark influenced by the Nine-tails within him, his three whiskers on both sides of his face.

If he wasn't in danger before, he was now. All of the cloud ninja were intensely staring at the blonde, trying to recognize him.

"Well, looky here everyone. We can here to catch a fish instead we found a whale, a big one at that." One of the Cloud ANBU with a black mask stepped forward. By the sound of his voice, he knew who the blonde was.

"You know him?" One of the Weapons Master asked. "He is the first person to dodge my attacks."

The Cloud ninja laughed, "I can't forget him in the million years, plus in can't forget about an old classmate, can I Naruto or should I say the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki!" Naruto eyes widen and apparently the rest of the Cloud ninja were also in a state of shock.

"Impossible! The Nine-tails Jinchuuriki is supposed to be dead." One of his comrades spoke.

"He clearly is alive and right in front of us, or maybe he is a ghost." The ANBU took out a fuma shuriken and infused it with lightening chakra as it begin to spin violently, "let's see if he is real." The ANBU threw the fuma shuriken flying straight towards the blonde. The blonde started to make quick hand signs.

"Wind Style: Devastation

Naruto inhaled deeply resulting in a huge gust of wind escaping his month during exhalation. Two of the ANBU were swept away from their feet and were sent flying away with the force of the wind, the rest of the Cloud Ninja were prepared for the attack and infused chakra in their feet.

The two weapons and the ANBU who knew the blonde identity charged at him holding their bloodstained katana. But the blonde stood there making rapid hand signs. But he was too late; the ANBU with the black mask was within striking range. The blonde immediately jumped backwards avoiding his blade but one of the Weapon Masters was right behind him who thrusted his sword in the blonde backside. At that moment, the blonde's body turned into mass of liquid which dropped to the ground in front of the weapon master. "A water clone!" He shouts, and all of a sudden the original pops out from behind him ready to thrust him with a kunai, but the weapon master was too fast for them, he turns around and slashes at Naruto. The Weapon ANBU manages to make a cut in his chest but to his horror, that too was a clone.

"Where are you?" He shouted losing his temper. "Look out." He turned around blindly cutting the air with his katana but the blonde grabbed his hand tightly and impaling a kunai in his wrist and chopped off his second hand with a small blade. The blonde was about to finish the job when the black mask ANBU and the second weapon master were alongside him. The blonde ducked and jumped backwards.

As he did so, he felt one of his clones he created to protect Kari dispel. His clones were not having an easy time like their original, Naruto searched the memory of the clone that just disappeared and he was killed by a person with an extreme good taijutsu level and a person with the ability to use the Gentle Fist: A Hyuuga.

Naruto cursed under his breath. If he wasn't in enough trouble before but now he was supposed to fight a Hyuuga. What luck!

Naruto focused his attention back at his opponent. The second weapon master was tending to the wounds of his comrade while the ANBU with the black mask who was now holding two katana in his hand was standing fifteen meter away from him.

"I am impressed Naruto." The ANBU said with extreme displeasure. "I never thought you would be this good, and I wonder how you managed to pull off that false death for so many years." He lifted the two katana and charged them with electricity. "Well it doesn't matter you will soon be die anyway once we take you to the Raikage." He screamed at the last three words and dashed towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly took out a shuriken throwing at his attacker, the shuriken multiplied in midair heading towards its prey. But all of the shuriken were swapped away by the Cloud ninja electric blade. It was as if he knew where to hit and at what time.

Naruto immediately took out two kunai and grabbed them in reverse gear, not before infusing them with wind chakra.

The two of them locks there blades together pushing each other back but it was the Cloud ninja who held the advantage. He was able to block all of Naruto's attack without fail while on the other hand Naruto was barely able to dodge with a few scratches. It was like he was reading Naruto mind. A sudden flash of images ran inside Naruto's brain. Naruto cursed. Another one of his clones got taken down, only two were left now, if he didn't finish his fight with his opponent soon otherwise he has no chance of winning. He needed to use that, which could be dangerous. But the blonde has no other choice.

Naruto stepped backwards and deliver a savage strike on his opponent's two katana shattered to pieces, in the momentum Naruto punched the ANBU in the gut, then an uppercut and finished him with a kick on his right side of his face. The ANBU was sent flying but he recovered in midair and landed on his feet.

A crack was formed in his mask. "You are better than I expected. But play times over." The ANBU yelled and threw two fuma shuriken, coming at him from both sides while the ANBU was approaching from the middle. Naruto had no time to waste, and he started to make hand signs.

As the deadly projectile reached Naruto, he had finished his hand sign and with a huge burst of energy the shuriken were blown away. Naruto stared at his opponent with his bright blue eyes. "The Uchiha's are not the only one with exceptional chakra, and I have been holding back all this time, like you said before Sasuke, play times over."

At that moment, the ANBU removed his mask and revealed his face and his crimson. "I am glad to remember me, because I still have a bone to pick with you. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "well here I am, come and get me." Naruto suddenly dashed forward with impressive speed startling the Uchiha. Naruto punched Sasuke in his right jaw, and then jumped performing a kick on his head. Sasuke collided on the ground too weak to stand up.

It was a fight that he won right with Naruto deactivated his Chakra limiter. It was a technique only he could use because of his vast amount of chakra. It was kind of like the Eight Inner Gates Might Guy of the Leaf uses, makes you faster and stronger. But like the Eight Inner Gates it has risk like releasing some of the Nine Tails chakra as well, which Granny Naoko said was a bad thing; consider that in the heat of battle, the Fox chakra will take him over. Naruto currently uses 80% of his chakra to stop the Fox chakra but if he removes the barrier than the Nine Tails chakra and not to mention his anger issues will mix with Naruto. He has maximum fifteen minutes to wrap up this mess.

He turns only to find his path blocked by the second Weapon ANBU. "I see you are back, how is your friend?" Naruto mocks

"Your kunai has poison in them." His tone was dead serious. "So what? you got anything to say." Naruto mocked again. The Weapons ANBU lost his temper and charged at Naruto. The blonde did a quick summoning seal and smashed his right arm in the ground, appearing right before him two tiger size of a fully grown human. "Play nice you too, and this time don't play with food, make it quick." Naruto ordered the man-eating feline and they rushed towards their prey.

Now the blonde looked towards his two clones that had defeated two of the Cloud ANBU and was currently fighting the last two including the Hyuuga clan member.

Before he take another step forward, Naruto managed to dodge a lightening charged fuma shuriken by jumping to his left side. He faced his attacker and it was none other than Sasuke. Blood was dripping from the Uchiha face but that didn't affect him, he was wearing a smirk on his face.

"You took me by surprise if I say so myself. Since you got serious, I may as well." Suddenly Naruto felt the chakra near the Uchiha, and in the next few second, the Uchiha was surrounded by blazing blue lightening chakra.

"I guess you learning under the Fourth Raikage rumors were true. No matter, you are quiet famous within the Root faction of the Leaf, I will bring your head when I get back to the village." Red chakra slowly spread around Naruto body, his blue eyes turned red and his pupils slit, he could maintain the tailed beast cloak for nine more minutes and after that who know what will happen.

Both former classmates bashed towards each other engaged in a taijutsu battle. Naruto punched in midair and his arm launched towards Sasuke following him every step he took. If he could this grab Sasuke crashing him with his hands would be no problem but he was too damn fast. Sasuke changed directed and was heading straight for Naruto now. The blonde acted quickly and turned his arm back to normal.

Sasuke was in range and he launched his fist at the blonde, but Naruto caught it. Sasuke back flipped kicking Naruto jaw and releasing his hand from the blonde grip. Sasuke jumped and tried landing a kick on the blonde face, but the blonde blocked it with his left arm, and then grabbed the Uchiha's feet slamming him to the ground two times, when the blonde was going to the third time Sasuke kicked Naruto's face and made some distance between them while doing some hand signs.

Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu

Sasuke exhaled a gigantic ball of red flames straight at the blonde who did move from his spot. Uchiha Sasuke watched as the landscape was being eaten up by his flames. He smiled at the sight, but it soon faded when the flames slowly started to disappear, he stared at the middle and found Naruto inhaling all of the flames. But he wasn't prepared for what will come next when Naruto exhaled breathing an even larger ball of flame than Sasuke.

Sasuke focus all of his energy in his legs and jumped flying over the flames but Naruto planned for this and his was waiting for his old classmate. Naruto joined his hands and slammed it against Sasuke's head. Sasuke fell in the sea of flames and with Naruto following behind him, but unlike Sasuke the blonde landed on his feet.

Sasuke painfully stood back on his two feet with Naruto right in front of him. "I have no idea how you got in a bingo book in the first place, you are weak." Naruto mocked. He pulled out a kunai and took a step, but as he did that Naruto heart started to hurt and he fell to his knees. The red chakra around his body was growing now, his fifteen minutes were up. If he didn't surpass it the chakra will take control, and he knew from an old mission was a bad thing because he almost destroyed an entire village last time. He couldn't afford to lose control. Just then he felt another clone disappear in a puff of smoke, well at least one of them managed to bring now the Hyuuga member.

Naruto's Clone memory

The clone was try to dodge as best as he could, the fact that this Hyuuga took down two of Naruto's clone was no joke, plus he could sense the original was having the fight for his life.

The clone jumped backwards try to keep as much distance between them as possible. He needs to analyze the Hyuuga fighting movements and wait for a counter-attack. The Hyuuga charged at him again, with speed, the Hyuuga had her palm open, meaning he was going to use the Gentle Fist, that was his chance. The clone charged at Hyuuga.

Both got within range and the Hyuuga stroked the clone with the Gentle Fist technique. But at the same time, the clone smashed his palmed filled with wind chakra at the Hyuuga's chest. The Hyuuga choked and fell to the ground. The clone was still standing; he had enough chakra to last a few more seconds. The trick the clone performed was called the Wind Palm; it worked like the Gentle Fist. The clone fell to his knee and disappeared.

Original Naruto

"And you called me weak, Naruto." Naruto red eyes meet Sasuke's sharingan. Sasuke lightening armour returned and he started to walk towards Naruto slowly. Naruto tried to stand, but the pain was too great. Sasuke lifted his leg and landing a kick on Naruto's face.

"Pathetic. What's the point in having that power if it will make you weak?" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the gut with full force sending him sliding backwards. When Naruto finally stopped he choked of blood. He was trying not to let the focus take control but the Sasuke problem was dividing his attention. Sasuke approached him with his kunai in hand and a smirk on his face, he was coming for the kill this time.

He now stood right on top of Naruto, his eyes reflecting the dancing flames around them. "Ten years ago that old geezer interpreted us but no one will stop me here. Good bye, Naruto." Sasuke thrusted his blade aiming for the blonde chest but Naruto moved his hand in the nick of time and stopped the blade. The kunai was now jabbed in his right hand and as painful as it was, the blonde bared it. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I would rather be caught peeping at girls then die by your hands." Naruto left hand transformed into a fist as he launched it at the Uchiha. But the Uchiha retreated making some distance between them.

At that moment, one ROOT ANBU, two Leaf ANBU and a man with silver hair and one eye Jounin surrounded Sasuke.

"What took you so long Rat? I almost got myself killed tonight." Naruto shouted at the ROOT ANBU. "Sorry, we got caught up in something. I guess we are late for the party." Although Rat/Sai said it in a joke, there was no humor in his voice. That's Sai for you.

"How is she?" Naruto asked, as the red cloak was almost gone from his body and his strength return away second, thought he still was not able to stand. Sai was right besides Naruto and helped him to his feet. "She is fine, the Kabuto is on it." Sai reassured by Naruto wasn't. Kabuto creeps him out for him reason. He looks like a mad doctor running crazy experiments on his victims.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and the man with silver hair and one eye which was wide open and intensely staring at Naruto, if he remembered correctly, that guy was Hatake Kakashi. He was in the state of shock since he was there when he supposedly died that fateful night.

Naruto forgot about Kakashi and focused on Sasuke. "Well I guess it my time to leave." He slammed his palm in the ground and a giant eagle emerged from the smoke with Sasuke on top of it.

"After him" Kakashi regained his senses and order the ANBU. "Stop, even if you do catch up with him, he is strong enough to kill you two." Naruto referred to the ANBU.

The ANBU stopped dead in their tracks. "I want a report. How many enemy died, were wounded and escaped. Now." Before the ANBU could talk, Kakashi stepped in. "Eight enemy died, three escaped including the one right now and one captured, Captain." Kakashi finished still staring at him like his life depended on it. Naruto was made Captain of this mission from the beginning of the mission. He finished a mission near the border of Lightening country so he was ordered to move ahead and the reinforcement would arrive late.

"Is that really you Naruto?" Kakashi walked over and started to feel if Naruto was real or not. "You are supposed to be dead; I visited your grave before I left for this mission."

Naruto pushed Kakashi's hands away from his face. "Well my death was a lie, and I am clearly not dead, well not yet anyway." Naruto ignored Kakashi and turned to the group. "The spy is died and his body blown to pieces, our mission is done. Now let's regroup with the others and head back to the Leaf." Naruto ordered and everyone obeyed. Naruto caught a glance at Kakashi eyes, he was confused, and a little impressed, probably because Naruto fought and won a battle in which he was outnumbered and outgunned by the enemy. While he wouldn't say outnumbered, if he wanted to, he could make thousands of clones.

After five minutes, Naruto supported by Rat/Sai meet with the rest of the reinforcement, who were staring at him intensely except Kabuto who was busy healing the unconscious Karin. Naruto found the staring rather annoying, well he had been stared at all the time when he was little but they were more like death glares. Naruto had a feeling that now he will get more awkward glares when he gets back to the Village and this time with his mask off.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully similar to a person I used to know." That came from a guy about his age. He had black hair which was tried in a spiky ponytail. He wore a chinnin cloth, black long sleeved shirt and pant with a flak jacket. He had a semi lazy and semi surprised face, Naruto couldn't tell which one. "What was his name against, it started with 'Na' and finished with 'to'. I can't remember, would you help me out here?" He raised his eye brown at the blonde. Naruto was extremely annoyed now.

He turned away from the guy he imagined was Nara Shikamaru and faced a red hair girl who resembled Meilin or was Meilin, but the teary eyes proved to Naruto that she was indeed her. "Naruto is that really you." Naruto sensed that if he said yes then she will have a crying breakdown, but what other opinion does he have, everyone will eventually find out he is alive and not die yet.

"Yeah it's me Meilin, cheer up now." She hugged him tightly and the once subdued pain resurfaced. "Pleasure let go now, injured person here." Meilin released him from the hug, still her eyes were teary. "I am sorry, it just that when we got to the hospital the ANBU ninja said you were discharged and in the next morning the Hokage proclaimed you dead."

"Yeah, I like to know about that you; I can't believe my dad forced me to a non-dead person funeral when I am taking a great nap."

"I would like to know that to Naruto." Kakashi interpreted. "I saw your dead body."

All of them started to bombard him with questions and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "As the Captain of this team, there will be no more questions regarding my death. Is that understood? I am sure the Fifth Hokage will want to hear that himself. Now let's go back to the Leaf Village." Naruto ordered and everyone had no choice but to obey. Everyone started walk with Kakashi, Meilin and Shikamaru in the front, three of the ANBU at the back while Sai, Kabuto carrying Karin on his back, plus Naruto were in the middle. Sai was still supporting Naruto as he couldn't his weight right now. From the corner of his eyes Naruto stared at the battlefield Naruto was in a few minutes ago. 'This isn't over yet, not by a long shot.' Naruto could already smell the blood for the upcoming ninja war.

* * *

Too tell you guy's the truth, I have no idea, where this story is going; I am just going with the flow. I will try my best to upload the next chapter faster, in the meantime review and tell me what you think about the chapter.


End file.
